One Last Goodbye
by GraceTakeARisk
Summary: After a series of last goodbyes Caroline Forbes learns the truth from Bonnie about the spell she cast. How will Caroline cope knowing that Tyler may never be the same again? How will she deal with the guilt of preferring the Tyler that is really Klaus? A Klaroline story following on from the season 3 final.
1. Chapter 1

***Authors Note***

**Hey guys! This is my first attempt at a Fanfic so all feedback is greatly appreciated! Hope you like this Klaroline story! **

**Chapter One**

Caroline ran. She ran as fast as she could. She had to get away from _that _place. Head pounding, twigs snapping and heart racing she broke through the trees into the bright warm glow given out by the streetligts that littered Mystic Falls. Only when she stopped did the taste of salt on her lips and the wet streams of tears down her rosy cheeks become apparent.

"How did this happen?" she thought angrily. "Klaus is dead. Tyler is dead. Klaus created my bloodline, how am I not dead?"

The memories of her last embrace with Tyler, the love of her life, played over and over in her mind as though the record player was stuck. A single tear fell from her eye and she wiped it away roughly: she had to be strong, not for her but for her friends.

"Caroline? Are you alright?" Sheriff Forbes asked her daughter a look of concern etched upon her face.

"Yes, just tired," Caroline lied, "I'll see you in the morning."

"It's just Elena called and said-"

"Mom I'm really tired, I'll see you tomorrow." Without another word Caroline ascended the stairs to her room: she held the tears at bay until she was hidden beneath her duvet and then they flew freely making Niagra Falls look like a small brook.

At the chere where Caroline and Tyler had shared their last goodbye Bonnie Bennett looked around silently until the sound of footsteps broke the silence.

"Klaus," she stated simply.

"You did a good job on that spell, what would your ancestors say?" Klaus teased except the voice was not his own; it was Tyler's.

"I did it to save my friends Klaus and I'm tired of being pushed around by all of you. I'm making my own rules now," Bonnie answered glaring at him.

"When can I return to my own body?"

"Soon, the next full moon in two weeks but until then you need to stay hidden and away from Caroline," Bonnie warned the hybrid.

"Alright," Klaus grumbled giving Bonnie a look that clearly said "I'm going to do whatever I want."

The next morning.

Caroline didn't understand it: Klaus was dead. She should be too, unless he'd lied about creating their bloodline. It bothered her to think he'd lied to her but she didn't know why, he was a heartless murderer who cared for no-one.

"Morning mom," Caroline said entering the kitchen.

"Morning, feeling better?"

"Much," Caroline answer pouring a cup of coffee, "I'm going to Elena's for a bit."

"Alright," as Sheriff Forbes hurried out Caroline's phone vibrated and she glanced down at it.

**Tyler: **"meet you at our spot in 20 minutes x"

Heart in her mouth she replied.

**Caroline: **"Okay x"

Caroline hurried through the woods to the place they always met at: she didn't know what to expect and as she walked from between the trees she saw him. Tyler. He was leaning against a tree hands in his jeans pockets.

"Tyler?" she asked looking at him uncertainly.

"Caroline, it's me," he answered softly stepping to embrace her.

"But...Klaus died..." the hint of sadness in her voice sparked something inside him: hope. Hope that one day she would expect him.

"Maybe..." was all he said in response as he rested his chin on top of her soft hair.


	2. Chapter 2

***Authors Note***

**Hey! So just to avoid confusion when it says Tyler is speaking, it's Klaus. I promise there will be more Klaroline in the next chapter; I'm just trying to establish the storyline. **

**Please review :)**

**Chalter Two**

A part of Caroline was hesitant to be around Tyler: after all he is supposed to be dead. Not that she wanted that of course. He was looking at her sadly and shaking his head.

"Caroline," he almost whispered, "It really is me."

"I know, I just don't know how this happened," she paused, "Unless Klaus didn't actually die...Damon said he didn't see his whole body on fire."

"Maybe," Tyler murmured subtly not meeting her eyes, "Do you really care how I'm here? Aren't you just pleased that I am?"

"Of course it's just-"

"You don't actually care if Klaus is alive do you?" demanded Tyler's body, Klaus was deeply enjoying this and was fighting not to show it.

"No I just want to know if we're all actually safe..."

"But you keep the drawing he did for you..."

"Tyler we are not having this conversation now," Caroline said simply; she folded her arms and looked at him as though daring him to challenge her.

"Okay," he said a smile playing on his lips.

"That smile doesn't look quite right..familiar but not at the same time," Caroline thought but speaking out loud, "What?"

"Nothing," Tyler chuckled, "You're beautiful and have a bright future, you really should get out of Mystic Falls. Experience the world."

Caroline opened her mouth to respond and closed it again as her mind tried to make sense of everything; she wasn't having much luck.

"Let's go and find the others," Caroline said quietly.

"Okay," Tyler agreed taking her hand gently.

When Elena opened the door her expression went from shock, to horror, to infusion, to dumbfounded silence. Damon appeared beside her and looked at Tyler and Caroline suspiciously.

"Aren't you supposed to be dead?" Damon demanded glaring at him.

"Yeah, same as you," Tyler replied evenly.

"Hmm...we'll have to talk to the witchy witch," Damon said, "When's she gonna be here?"

"Soon," Elena replied, "Come in guys."

Caroline and Tyler stepped inside and walked into the kitchen where Stefan, Matt and Jeremy were talking. Caroline heard Elena speaking quietly to Damon but she turned her attention back to the men before her.

"Hey," she said lightly giving them a smile.

"Hi Caroline, Tyler," Matt said returning her smile.

"What's going on?" Stefan asked looking at Tyler, "I thought you'd died."

"Nope," Tyler answered shortly, "I'm still here."

"Hmm..." Stefan's eyes glazed over as he went into deep thought and onlout snapped out of it when Damon and Elena entered.

"So..." Elena began, "We need to figure out what's going on."

"Well we know one thing for sure," Damon said, "Klaus isn't dead. At least not properly or none of us would be here except Matt and Jeremy."

"But Alaric staked him," Jeremy muttered.

"But I didn't see his whole body catch fire like Mikael's did," Damon countered.

"Could he be using another body like he did with Ric?" ventured Elena, who Caroline noticed was standing much closer to Damon than Stefan.

"Not bad doppelgänger," thought Tyler, "But they wouldn't think Bonnie had done it."

"But a witch would have to do that," Stefan said reasonably, "And Klaus was in the coffin, hidden."

"Bonnie's here," Matt said getting up to answer the door.

"Excellent," Damon muttered and Elena gave him a warning look causing him to smirk: Caroline saw the glimpse of pain flash across Stefan's face. With everything that had happened Caroline had almost forgotten what ha happened to Elena, maybe because she was so normal. Elena was a vampire. Caroline could see the signs and knew that the Salvatore brothers were each helping her: she also knew that Matt had been the human whose blood had enabled her to complete the transformation.

"Hi Bonnie," Caroline said cheerfully as the young woman entered.

"Hi everyone," Bonnie replied, her eyes met Tyler's and she almost rolled them.

"We have a problem," Damon informed her, "We're all still here, which means Klaus is too."

"Yes," Bonnie repled simply: a change had come over her Caroline saw it, she was colder, more powerful and _dark. _

"You know?" Elena was shocked.

"Of course," Bonnie stated shortly.

"It was you," Damon hissed.

"What?" Stefan demanded.

"Yes," Bonnie replied evenly.

"Why?" demanded Damon angrily.

"To save my friends, and my mom," Bonnie reasoned.

"So where is he?" Tyler asked suddenly, he had his arm around Caroline protectively.

"I don't know," Bonnie lied smoothly, "But he isn't strong, Alaric's stake wounded his body."

"So he's still alive," Caroline whispered; her emotions were a mess, she was pleased that they wouldn't all die, she was scared of what Tyler would do if Klaus came back because he was still jealous of Klaus' feelings for her and she was almost relieved.


	3. Chapter 3

***Authors Note***

**Hey! Thank you so much for checking out the story so far: you cannot begin to imagine how much it means to me. A HUGE thank you for the reviews! It really inspires me to keep writing and I really do love hearing from people so please do keep em' coming!**

**Here is Chapter Three **

Caroline awoke to the sound of birds singing outside her window in the tree and it reminded her that it was summer. Thankfully school was finished which meant Elena could spend the summer adjusting to her new physique. As she lay looking at the ceiling her phone buzzed: it was Tyler.

"Good morning," he said brightly as she accepted his call.

"Morning, how are you?" she replied happily.

"Never better, you?"

"Never better, what are you doing?"

"Hoping to take you out for breakfast," Tyler answered a smile clear in his deep voice.

"Sounds perfect," Caroline replied beaming.

"I'll pick you up in 30?"

"Okay."

"See you in a bit."

"Tyler wait."

"What is it?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"See you in a bit."

"Bye."

Caroline wanted to forget everything supernatural and just focus on enjoying her life with Tyler. She didn't think or care about how they were still alive simply that they were and they were together. Quickly she dressed and waited for Tyler and sure enough a soft knock at the door told her he had arrived. Beaming she hurried to the door and saw him standing there, stunning as ever.

"Well hello there," she said beaming and hugging him tightly.

"Hello yourself," he answered grinning and spinning her around.

They strolled hand in hand into Mystil Falls and for the first time in months she felt normal. Almost as though everything was. Deep down the truth festered but she ignored it and looked up into the face of the guy she loved and he looked back before placing a kiss on her lips. Smiling they headed into the Grill and sat down in one of the booths facing each other.

"I'm so glad you're here," Caroline murmured to him.

"Me too," Tyler replied taking her hand across the table softly.

"Would you ever consider leaving Mystic Falls?"

"I don't know, I've never really thought about it," she answered honestly as she squashed the memory of when Klaus had asked her if would've would.

"It's just Alaric told the council about us, I don't know how safe we are."

"We'll go if we have to."

They ordered and ate in comfortable silence until Elena, Damon and Stefan entered and spotted them: Caroline saw Tyler roll his eyes.

"Morning," Caroline said cheerfully as they approached.

"Hey," Elena replied smiling.

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah, they," Elena indicated the Salvatores, "Thought I should go out for a bit."

"Ah, wanna join us?" Caroline asked and as Tyler gave her a reproachful look she subtly kicked him under the table.

"You don't mind?"

"Not at all," Caroline smiled, "Sit down."

"Thanks," Elena slide into the booth beside Caroline and the Salvatore brothers sat beside and opposite Elena.

"Hi Stefan, Damon," Caroline addresses them in turn.

"Morning," they replied.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing-" Stefan began but Damon cut across him.

"Witch gone rogue."

"What?" Tyler said alarmed.

"Bonnie's disappeared," Elena informed them, "It might be nothing."

"But it might be something," Damon countered and Elena shot him a look.

"Where?" Tyler asked.

"Well we don't know that do we hybrid?" Damon said sarcastically.

"Great, I could be stuck in this body for a while. Well I guess it does have it's perks," Tyler thought glancing at Caroline, "I could stick around for a while and enjoy Tyler's girl."


	4. Chapter 4

***Authors Note***

**Hey! :) thanks so much for reading, reviewing and following: words cannot express my gratitude. So I edited Chapter Three because I wasn't sure about it and a review confirmed my thoughts (thanks do much for taking the time to help me!) Now it's time for Chapter Fooouuurrr.**

**Enjoy :)**

**Chapter Four**

A week later and there was still no news on Bonnie's whereabouts and the gang were starting to panic. Caroline remembered the change she'd seen in the young Witch and prayed that she hadn't done something she'd regret. As she sat in the kitchen at the Gilbert's Matt and Tyler entered both laughing followed by a smirking Damon and sweaty Stefan.

"What were you guys doing?" Caroline asked smiling, all worry had disappeared upon sight of Tyler.

"Playing football," Stefan answered while Matt got drinks for everyone out.

"Who won?" Elena asked them.

"Us obviously," said Damon collapsing onto a chair.

"In your dreams Salvatore," Tyler replied smirking.

"Wait, a hybrid and a human both teenagers beat a pair of centuries old vampires?" Elena asked trying not to laugh.

"Well like you said, we're ancient," Damon justified, "Us old folks just haven't got the reflexes anymore." They all started laughing and Caroline wrapped an arm around Tyler's waist as Matt poured drinks.

"Do you guys wanna head to the Grill for food?" Caroline asked.

"Sure thing," they agreed and began to get up after their break.

The six of them left Elena's together and headed to the Grill (the boys had changed at Elena's). It was packed but they found a free booth and sat down before ordering a round of drinks still all smiling at the normality of it.

"I still can't believe you guys lost," Elena said laughing.

"You underestimate our skill," laughed Matt.

"Well, cheers to the conquering heroes," Damon said raising his bottle of beer.

"Cheers," they all agreed clinking their bottles together and laughing. Of course they worried about Bonnie but she'd done this before, she got a witchy calling and just left for a while and plus if they worried about every single unusual event they would never have any fun.

"Anyone up for a game of pool?" Damon asked.

"Sure," Tyler agreed, "If you think you can handle it." Everyone burst out laughing again, even Damon smirked.

"I'll take my chances," he said as they left.

Klaus wasn't overly worried about Bonnie's disappearence because he still had four days before the next full moon and he was enjoying himself. He and Caroline had spent every moment together and he'd really gotten to know her, he knew that she didn't really know him but he hoped she was starting to. Plus he was learning how to be what she wanted, not that he would ever change his ways but he was getting to know the competition.

As they left the Grill and headed back in the direction of their houses they baid their farewells: Elena was walked home by the Salvatore brothers, Matt's house was on the way and Tyler and Caroline headed towards her house. Sheriff Forbes let Tyler crash on the sofa but really he snuck into her room when the Sheriff was asleep. Caroline felt that everything was right in the world but a forming uncertainty kept nagging at the corners of her mind. She pushed it away but it kept creeping back;_ where was Bonnie?_


	5. Chapter 5

***Authors Note***

**Hey! So here it is guys, I won't be able to update it for a while because I'm going away tomorrow but I will ASAP. Thank for reading, reviewing and following it means so much!**

**Take heart. **

**Chapter Five**

Bonnie sat in the pale moonlight thinking intently about what she was going to do in just three days. It was a difficult spell and would require a lot of her power but what wouldInge implications be? Klaus back in his own body? What state would Tyler be in? What would happen? She had left town to check on Klaus' body, it wasn't _too _badly damaged and she had repaired the worst of it. Sitting there she decided that she would return to Mystic Falls in the morning and say that she had been to visit Abby. Yes that's what's she would do.

"Only a few days left," thought Klaus as he lay beside Caroline her head on his chest, "Then I can go back to being me." He wasn't sure how he felt about this: he'd enjoyed Caroline and even spending time with other people just having fun. It was weird. A sudden panic flooded his system: how would Caroline react? She moved in her sleep and he quickly controlled his breathing so as to not wake her.

An hour later Caroline awoke alone. Tyler had gone. She rolled over to check her phone for messages from him but there wasn't one. Shrugging she rolled over to catch a few more z's.

Tyler walked into the clearing in the woods to see Bonnie already standing there waiting for him. The sky was cloudy as heavy with the promise of rain and the ground was soft beneath his trainers which told him that it had rained heavily the night before: "not that I heard it" thought Klaus smirking to himself.

"Where have you been? I expect news," Tyler said by way of greeting.

"Hello to you too," Bonnie muttered, "I fixed the worst of the damage but you won't be as strong as usual for a while."

"Where will you do the spell?"

"Meet me here in two nights time at midnight," Bonnie replied.

"Fine," Tyler turned to leave.

"Oh and Klaus," Bonnie said.

"Yes?"

"Don't be late."

"Oh I won't be love."

When Tyler returned to Caroline's he was sweaty from his run and as he walked in he saw Caroline getting up and rubbing the sleep from her blue eyes.

"Morning love," he called seeing her and smiling.

"Morning," she answered returning his smile warmly.

Once they'd both showered Tyler started to cook her breakfast.

"How are you this morning?" Tyler asked as he flipped the bacon over.

"I'm great, you?" she answered making coffee.

"Really good," he replied grinning, "Do you have any plans for today?"

"I got a message from Elena asking could we go over: Bonnie's back," Caroline explained, "Is that okay?"

"Thats fine," he said placing two plates on the table. Once they'd eaten they headed over to Elena's where the others already were seated around the table. The atmosphere in the room was light and laden with untold secrets. Bonnie told them she'd been to visit her mom and Klaus chuckled inwardly at how gullible they all were.

"How is Abby?" Caroline asked her

"She's good thanks," Bonnie lied because in fact she had no idea how her birth mother was.

The rest of the day passed well and Caroline was really starting to adore this new romantic Tyler. He cooked her a wonderful dinner complete with candles befwent they went for a moonlit walk and he confessed how much he loved her. As she fell asleep in his arms she thanked whoever was up there for getting them through the rough patch and making them stronger than ever because she'd fallen more in love with him.

The following two days passed just as blissfully and Klaus didn't let his slight nervousness show. He had prepared a picnic for them by the river and as they say below the stars at 9pm Caroline set down her wine glass and turned to face him.

"Tyler," she began, "I just want to say that I love you an these past few days have been perfect. I don't know what made you change but I like it. And I want you to know that no matter what you've got me."

"I'm glad Caroline because you deserve the best from life and I want to make sure you get it. I don't wanna lose you," Tyler said and for the first time in Klaus' vampire life he meant every words he said, no manipulation or ulterior motive - simply the truth.


	6. Chapter 6

***Author's Note***

**So guys sorry I haven't updated in so long but I've been away and unable to write. I hope you like this chapter and please continue to read, review and follow. Thanks :)**

**Chapter Six**

****The walk from Caroline's house to the clearing in the woods was not normally long but every step Klaus took seemed to take twice as long as usual. As he walked down the dimly lit streets he sighed to himself and for some unknown reason he felt...sad _i_t's_ Caroline _he thought as he passed the high school and continued on towards the dark trees. A soft breeze caused the grass to ripple beside him like an ocean illuminated by the rising moon and then the tall trees blocked the moon completely and his senses heightened.

"You're almost late," Bonnie said as he moved into the clearing and noticed the circle of candles.

"Almost but not quite, let's get started," Klaus replied curtly as he turned to face her and saw a box behind her that he assumed contained his actual body.

"Stand there," she motioned to the box and he obeyed without question, after a moments silence Bonnie began to chant so fast that Klaus couldn't make out what she was saying.

He continued to watch her until a pain in his chest caused him to shut his eyes suddenly and then he was floating; Tyler's eyes flew open and he stared at Bonnie in utter confusion, "Bonnie?" was all he managed to stutter before he crumpled to the floor. Slowly Bonnie opened her eyes and took a deep breath before moving towards the coffin like box and very slowly she began to open it. As she looked down she saw Klaus lying there his eyes closed and his chest barely moving for a split second she thought it hadn't worked and then Klaus opened his eyes, looked down and grinned.

"Now that's more like it," he muttered sitting up and getting out of the coffin.

"You have to leave Mystic Falls Klaus," Bonnie informed him, "There's nothing left for you here; Elena's a vampire, Rebekah has fled and Caroline will never get over Tyler."

"We'll see," was all he said as he turned on his heel and stalked out of the clearing. Deep down he knew that Bonnie had a point but no way was he going to leave, at least not yet.

Elena was sitting on the sofa next to Damon while they watched a movie but really they were waiting for Jeremy to get home from his night out with Matt. For some reason they were both on edge and Elena kept getting up and going to the front door to peer out; at midnight she called Jeremy but it went straight to voicemail.

"Do you think they're okay?" she asked Damon as she sat back down next to him.

"Yes, now sit down and watch the movie," Damon commanded slightly irritably and despite her worry she flashed him a smile which he returned after he'd rolled his dark eyes.

"I'm hungry," she whispered looking slightly ashamed, "I haven't had much to eat and Stefan said he'd take me hunting and he never showed up."

"Do you wanna go to the woods and get something?"

"Would you mind coming too?"

"Course not."

The pair of them left the Gilbert house together and took the same route as Klaus to the woods, they moved quickly and silently because Elena could feel the burn for blood creeping up her throat. The high school looked eerie in the light of the full moon and it made Elena shiver and move closer to Damon; since becoming a vampire she'd felt so close to him, maybe closer to him than Stefan and that scared her because Damon was dangerous and she loved Stefan right?

Klaus felt something change in the air and knew that he wasn't alone in the woods; he didn't fear werewolves or vampires because they couldn't kill him but something about the aura the visitor gave off was familiar. Curiosity overcame him and he moved towards it and after a few moments of silent hunting he saw them; Damon Salvatore and Elena Gilbert. Klaus had two options: 1) move on and lay low or 2) scare them by appearing. He choose the second but remained to observe the pair for a moment, _so she choose the bad brother, so different to Tatia _he thought as he turned to leave.

Damon heard the twig snap and in a heartbeat was at the spot that Klaus had just left, "Elena!"

"What?!" she said in alarm as she appeared beside him.

"There's someone else here," Damon whispered quickly crouching protectively in front of her.

"Who?"

"I don't know..."

Klaus chuckled to himself as he walked out of the woods, _that will scare them a little _he thought gleefully flexing his muscles and continuing to swagger towards the original mansion. It was nearly one o'clock now and every house he passed was silent and dark, Klaus didn't realize where he was until he saw Caroline's car parked in the driveway. Shaking himself he hurried on but a light in the window caused him to stop, the silhouette of the young vampire was visible in the upstairs window and the body language was miserable. The memory of their last conversation played over in his mind and he realized that she must be waiting for Tyler to come back and Klaus shook his head before stuffing his hands deep in his pockets and leaving before he was spotted.

Caroline sat down on her bed and wiped her eyes: she was worried, hurt and afraid. It had sounded like Tyler was saying goodbye earlier and a feeling of uneasiness had settled on her ever since and now her worries appeared to have been confirmed. For the umpteenth time she went to the window and looked out, she saw a figure walking very quickly down the road; _too quickly for a human_ she thought skeptically. After a brief inner battle she pulled on some clothes and ran silently from the house and in the direction the stranger had taken. She rounded a corner and saw a figure disappearing down an alleyway, she sprinted after them and grabbed the man's arm.

"Hey!" yelled the stranger.

"Matt?!" she said in disbelief.

"Yeah! Get off!"

"Oh sorry," Caroline stuttered, "What are you doing?"

"Going home, I've just left Jer off," Matt replied rubbing his arm.

"Why'd you grab me?"

"I thought you were someone else," she mumbled, "Sorry."

"Who'd you think I was?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Come on, I deserve an answer for this," he indicated his red arm.

"I thought you were Klaus," Caroline answered, "I know he's dead but I can't get this uneasiness to pass and that's all I can think about."

"You're stressed, relax. Klaus is dead and everything's fine," Matt reassured her.

The original mansion was completely dark except for the lounge where Klaus was sitting in front of the fire deep in thought while drawing when a shadow fell over his page; he sighed, closed the book and set in down before standing up to face the intruder.

"Hello Tyler."


	7. Chapter 7

***Authors Note***

**Well here it is! I hope you enjoy and if anyone fancies making a trailer for One Last Goodbye PM me please! :)**

**Chapter Seven**

The two hybrids stood facing each other with the sofa dividing them, Tyler looked down at the notebook that Klaus had been drawing in and then looked back at him. Neither of them moved but every muscle in their bodies was tensed and ready to spring; Klaus shifted his weight to the other foot and Tyler flinched causing the original to chuckle.

"How did you know?" asked Klaus lazily as he folded his arms.

"I saw you."

"When?"

"When you left the clearing, I woke up as you stormed out."

"Well why are you here?"

"To hurt you."

"Good luck with that."

"Why me?"

"Why not? Being you had its assets..." Klaus replied smirking and this statement made Tyler spring across the room at him.

"How dare you!" Tyler exploded as he tried to pin Klaus to the wall; Klaus didn't reply but simply pushed Tyler off him almost lazily.

"Would you rather I had let you all die?" Klaus asked looking down at Tyler who was trying to get up.

"You had no right!"

"People have been after me for over a thousand years and I am _always _one step ahead, what thinks you could possibly have any right with regards to your life - I made you!"

"It's sad you know," Tyler began shaking his head, "You really have no clue."

"What did you say to me."

"You may have created our bloodline but that doesn't mean you own anyone."

"I beg to differ, pup."

"Don't call me that!" Tyler stood up and faced Klaus, because it was the full moon Tyler's temper was a little shorter than usual which caused him to make the next move and to hit Klaus with all his strength.

"Big mistake..." Klaus murmured as he cracked his jaw back into place and the next heartbeat Tyler was pinned by his neck two feet off the floor. "Do. Not. Mess. With. Me. Boy."

"Or what?" Tyler choked out.

"This." Klaus snapped his neck and carried his limp body to the basement where he locked him away.

Caroline awoke the next morning to find the rain pouring and the sound was magnified because her find was ajar; there was a piece of paper lying on the floor that must have blown off of her nightstand and upon examination she realized that it was the drawing Klaus had done for her. Without her consent the memories of that night filled her mind and she couldn't make out her emotions: she had witnessed a different side to him, one that no-one else would ever see or that she would ever see again. It bothered her still that she felt something for Klaus, she didn't know what it was but there was _something._

Elena opened the door and found Caroline there, "We need to talk," was all Caroline said as she stepped inside. Damon was coming down the stairs looking bedraggled as she followed Elena to the kitchen.

"Morning," Damon said rubbing his eyes; Caroline raised an eyebrow at Elena but she just shook her head.

"Morning," Caroline answered, "I'm glad you're here, you should probably hear this too."

"Okay vampire barbie, what is it?"

"Something weird is going on."

"I know, there was someone else in the woods last night. I recognized the aura but I couldn't place it."

"Caroline what did you see or hear?" Elena asked looking closely at her friend.

"Last night I looked out of my window and saw someone standing there but they left quickly, I mean _quickly._"

"Right..."

"I didn't see their face but it looked like...it looked like..." Caroline paused, "It couldn't have been though..." She was speaking more to herself than to Damon and Elena now.

"Caroline who did it look like?" Elena asked looking worried.

"I went after them and I found Matt but I know it wasn't him who I saw outside my window because he said he'd just left Jeremy off and our houses are in different directions..."

"Who did it look like Caroline?" Damon asked and for once he wasn't being pushy or sarcastic.

"Klaus."

The hours that followed included Damon pacing about the kitchen and the two girls sitting on the sofa together staring into space. Jeremy appeared at about midday but Damon sent him out so that the three of them could try and work out what was happening.

"We need to call Bonnie," Elena stated suddenly causing the other two to jump at the sudden sound.

"I think you're right," Damon agreed passing her the phone.

"Where's Stefan?" Caroline asked as if only realizing his absence.

"No idea," Damon muttered, "He left town for a while."

"Oh..."

"Bonnie, hi. It's Elena, could you come round for a bit?" after a pause she continued, "Okay see you then."

"Well?" Caroline asked.

"She'll be here in twenty minutes."

Bonnie arrived to find the three vampires sitting around the table in complete silence, "Who died?" she asked quickly seeing the grave expressions on their faces.

"It's not a case of who died," Damon started, "But a case of who _didn't._"

The colour drained from Bonnie's face, "What do you mean?"

"Klaus."

"I don't understand," Bonnie spluttered.

"Don't play games with me, witch," Damon spat standing up and advancing on her.

"Damon. Stop," Elena commanded and Caroline witnessed the power Elena had over him as Damon stepped back from Bonnie.

"Start talking. Now," he ordered.

"Before I tell you, understand this I did it for you; all of you." Bonnie took a very deep breath, sat down and began to explain, "When Damon and I went to the storage unit I said I needed a moment alone with Klaus, in that moment I performed a spell that meant Klaus wasn't actually in his body. So when Alaric staked him it didn't kill him."

"Who's body has he been in?" demanded Elena, but deep down they all knew the answer.

"Tyler," Bonnie whispered and as she said it she heard Caroline's sharp intake of breath.

"You mean I've been with _Klaus _all this time?!" she exploded.

"Yes..." Bonnie was shrinking in her seat and looking at the floor as if she wanted to be swallowed by it.

"Why didn't you warn me?! Or tell me?! How could you?! You're supposed to be my fricking friend!"

"I couldn't, he was only going to be there for a short time. Just until last night..."

"Caroline," Elena began trying to comfort her.

"Don't. I am beyond creeped out right now! I've been spending time romantically with a psychopathic, murdering, thousand year old hybrid who I thought was my boyfriend. Do not try and tell me its alright!" Caroline was silent for a moment while she went through last night in her mind, "I should have known..."

"How could you have?"

"There were signs, he spoke to me differently. Deeper than Tyler ever did."

"Caroline I did it to save you all."

"That wasn't your choice."

"Well I'm sick of being ordered around by everyone!"

"Where's Tyler?" Caroline exclaimed suddenly.

"He said he was going to find you last night, didn't he?"

"No..."

"Oh no..." Elena said looking at the others, "He went to find Klaus didn't he!"

Klaus was sitting in the study with a class of whiskey in his hand when his ears picked the sound of advancing footsteps and smiled to himself: _this is going to be fun. _

Damon, Elena, Caroline and a very reluctant Bonnie walked up to the door of the original mansion and Damon opened it. Inside everything was silent and dusty which indicated no-one had been here for a while. The four of them crept inside and where moving towards the lounge when Bonnie screamed; whirling around they saw a mouse running down a hole.

"Bonnie, shut up!" Damon barked in a harsh whisper. They continued on looking for any sign of Tyler and when they entered the lounge they saw blood on the floor; Caroline gasped and went very pale.

"What does this mean?"

"That Tyler is going to be in a bit of a mess when we find him," Damon whispered.

"Klaus!" Caroline yelled; the sound of her voice made Klaus pause where he stood and for a split second reconsider his next move. "Klaus I know you can hear me! Where is he?!"

No reply came. Klaus had been on the verge of revealing himself but what with the founders day party coming up in a few days he reconsidered for a slightly more dramatic appearance. For safe keeping Klaus had relocated Tyler that morning so without hesitation he left the original mansion to get a spot of lunch while the four adventurers kept looking for the pup.

They kept looking for Tyler all through the day and night but they found nothing, not even a hint of his scent. Caroline was close to depression now and refused to stop looking; they had recruited Matt and Jeremy and Elena had phoned Stefan but had received no reply. When the dawn light filtered through the trees Damon put his foot down and forced everyone to rest for a few hours, Caroline only agreed on the promise that they would start looking again when they'd slept for a few hours.

By nightfall they had searched every inch of Mystic Falls and found nothing that would help in their desperate search for Tyler. Over the following days they had no better luck and tensions were running very high with Caroline nearly eating Bonnie once or twice; apparently if you replace someone's boyfriend with a murdering hybrid who has the hots for them it doesn't go down very well...

The morning of the Founders Day party arrived and they got ready to attend; well all apart from Jeremy and Elena because she was supposed to be dead and Jeremy had been put in charge of babysitting. The school grounds were full of people and the smell of chili, they split up and kept their eyes open for anything suspicious.

Damon passed several people he knew and stopped for a chat and to find out if they knew anything: they didn't. _Useless humans _he thought as he moved on. Matt was having no better luck but had stopped to get some food and chat to the football coach while Bonnie tried to act normal with a group of girls from her history class. None of them could see Caroline but they assumed she was alright.

Caroline was inside the school checking every classroom, storeroom or toilet. Nothing. She opened the door to the canteen and then she saw him. Leaning against the wall looking totally relaxed stood Tyler. Except he didn't look like Tyler.

"Tyler?"

"Caroline." She wanted to run to him but something about his voice kept her where she was.

"Are you okay?"

"Never better."

"Where have you been?"

"Does it matter?"

"Yes actually it does," she replied irritably.

"Why? You don't care."

"What?"

"Klaus told me everything."

"About what?"

"You and him."

"What do you mean?"

"Don't play dumb with me," Tyler barked moving towards her, the fire burning in his eyes, "He told me every single thing you two did."

"I thought it was you."

"You obviously don't know me then."

"I was so glad that you were alive."

"Are you sure you weren't glad _he _was alive?"

"Tyler don't do this..."

"Do what Caroline? Say the truth? At least one of us can admit it," Tyler turned away.

"Tyler you know I love you."

"Do I? Well then look me in the eye and tell me you prefer the real me to the Klaus me."

"Tyler..."

"Thought so." He turned and marched out leaving Caroline in tears with only her thoughts: _Of course I prefer the real him. It's just Klaus made me feel...special. But Tyler does that too. Klaus is a murderer. A manipulator. A villain. But he made me feel like I could do anything...Oh hell! I need to find Tyler. I love Tyler. I hate Klaus. I love Tyler. I hate Klaus. _Caroline made a decision to recite that to herself because she knew that it was true, right?


	8. Chapter 8

***Author's Note***

**So I'm trying to bring in more Klaroline but still make it realistic after all Caroline is a flirt, she likes attention and let's face it - Klaus (Joseph Morgan) is seriously hot. So let me know what you think and I'll update again really soon! :)**

**Chapter Eight**

**Chapter Eight**

"Where's Damon?" Caroline snapped at a student who was standing nearby.

"Over by the drinks," the student replied moodily as Caroline stalked off in the direction of the drinks.

"Damon!" she called when she spotted his dark head above the others.

"What?"

"I've got some interesting news," she answered pulling him aside and continued to explain what Tyler had revealed.

"Great," Damon answered sarcastically.

"We need to find Klaus. Now," Caroline stated, "Before he does something stupid."

Damon told the others what Caroline had told him and they were slightly more sympathetic to her feelings. No-one could find Tyler though: she assumed he had left in a mood.

The afternoon was drawing to a close and it was time for the founding family speeches which of course was everyone's favourite time of the day.

Mayor Lockwood moved up to the podium and adjusted the microphone, "Good afternoon everyone," she paused to acknowledge the responses, "Allow me to introduce to you Klaus Mikealson who is our guest of honour today." At her words Caroline ceased breathing and as there was a round of applause curly blond haired Klaus walked onto the stage and greeted the mayor as he turned to the audience his eyes locked on Caroline's and he grinned.

"Thank you for the warm welcome," Klaus began, shifting his eyes only briefly from Caroline's: they both had blue eyes but Caroline's were warm like the sky while Klaus' were cold like the ocean, both beautiful but frightening in their own way.

"What is he doing?!" Damon whispered as he continued to glower at the hybrid.

"How am I supposed to know?!" Caroline demanded in a whisper.

"Oh I don't know, because you've spent the last dear knows how long making out with him?" Caroline turned to glare at him before turning on her heel and moving through the crowd.

As Caroline broke through the last of the people gathered around she heard the applause start and knew that the speeches were over. It was starting to get dark as she headed towards her car; as she approached she heard footsteps behind her but she didn't stop to see who it was.

"Are you not going to say hello?" the voice called softly. Caroline didn't need to turn around to know who it was.

"You've got some nerve," was all she said as she placed her handbag on the backseat.

"Oh come on love," Klaus cooed.

"Don't speak to me. Don't come near me. Get out of my life," Caroline spat whirling around to face him.

"You weren't like that a few days ago..." his eyes were twinkling with mischief and despite herself she couldn't help but think he was kinda hot.

"Do you have any idea how much you've hurt me?"

"Caroline-"

"No. I have to go."

"Caroline just wait-" He was cut off as her hand connected with his cheek.

"That is for lying to me. For hurting Tyler an for manipulating me." With that she turned and left a shell-shocked Klaus alone in the carpark.

For the next week Caroline tried to avoid public places where either Klaus or Tyler could be. She needed to clear her head but finally Bonnie and Elena staged an intervention and informed her on Friday morning that they where going to Chicago for the weekend and she had an hour to pack.

"Caroline I don't want any argument," Elena said simply when Caroline looked as though she was going to protest.

"But-"

"No buts, we need a girly break so start packing!"

If Caroline was honest with herself she was enjoying the girly trip: no boys - hybrid or otherwise, no worries - hybrid related or otherwise and no drama - hybrid related anyway. The hotel they were staying in was gorgeous and the staff very attentive which was lovely. It had a gym, pool and spa which they explored thoroughly on the first morning.

"Shall we get some dinner?" Bonnie asked as they headed back up to their rooms.

"Yeah, I quite fancy hitting the clubs," Caroline admitted smiling.

"So do I," Elena agreed.

"Right meet you guys here in an hour?" Caroline asked.

"Okay."

Showered, make-up applied, hair curled and outfit chosen Caroline got dressed into the short black dress and examined herself in the mirror. She looked amazing.

The threes girls left the hotel amid admiring looks from the staff and guests and stepped into the night air. They headed to the most talked about club in Chicago to see a huge queue that Bonnie moved in the direction of but Caroline caught her hand, winked at Elena and moved toward the bouncer.

"Hi," Caroline said smiling at him.

"Good evening," he replied trying to not smile but failing, "Are you on the list?"

"Do I need to be?" Caroline asked flirtily.

"Yes," he answered, "But I'll make an exception for you three. Have a good night."

"Thank you," Caroline replied as Elena and Bonnie headed in but she paused to kiss his cheek quickly and winked.

Inside the music was blaring and there were people everywhere. When they entered a few people pointed in their direction and it made her smile to receive adoring looks.

Elena, Bonnie and Caroline danced in the centre of the dance floor for most of the night and only stopped when they felt that they were going to pass out of hunger or that Elena was going to eat someone.

The next day they went shopping and bought outfits for that night and then used the hotel facilities. As they left the next night Caroline realised she'd forgotten something and told the others to go on to the club. She burrow back to grab her jacket and as she stepped out she bumped into someone.

"Oh sorry!" she said quickly.

"My mistake," the man assured her handing her the purse she'd dropped. As she looked up at him she realised it was a face she recognised only too well.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" she exclaimed.

"Caroline?!" he replied equally surprised.

"Typical! I go away for the weekend and there you are!"

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Shopping, clubbing, trying to forget about life," she answered.

"I know the feeling."

"Why are you here?"

"Looking for my siblings," he answered simply, "They always did enjoy Chicago."

"Well it was umm..interesting to see you but I have to go."

"Where?" But Caroline had already disappeared into the crowd and Klaus was intrigued to find her again and he knew exactly where she would be.

Klaus arrived at the club just in time to see Caroline skip the queue and smile at the bouncer who let her in again.

"Evening James," Klaus said to him as he walked up. Caroline heard him and turned to shake her head at him mouthing the word 'typical'.

"Mr Mikealson! Pleasure to see you," the bouncer said smiling.

Caroline moved through the crowd to find Elena and Bonnie and to warn them about Klaus' sudden appearance but she couldn't find them.

"Dance with me," said a voice behind her, she half expected it to be Klaus but it wasn't.

"Okay." The guy was cute and she let him lead her onto the dance floor: out of the corner her eye she saw Klaus enter but she focused on the guy.

They danced for a few songs but he started to get overly friendly and she was starting to get flustered - she was a little tipsy which meant that she wasn't thinking clearly plus she was doing normal stuff which made her forget she was a vampire.

"Thats enough," said a threatening voice from behind the guy.

"What did you say?" the guy demanded turning around to face Klaus who looked as though he could kill someone: which knowing klaus would only be a matter of time.

"I told you that's enough," Klaus repeated his breathing faintly uneven.

"Do you know this guy?" the man demanded turning to glare at Caroline.

"Yea," Caroline said and she could tell Klaus was going to lose his temper at the guy's attitude, "Leave it Klaus."

Klaus didn't move so she grabbed his arm and pulled him away, "That guy is a creep," was all he said as Caroline pulled him through the dancing people nearer to the DJ.

"You can't call anyone else a creep, you spent over a week in my boyfriend's body," Caroline muttered angrily as she began to dance and he just shrugged.

Elena and Bonnie had just come back from the toilets and they were giggling about something when they saw Caroline dancing with a blond guy.

"Is that-" Elena began.

"It can't be-" Bonnie continued.

"Klaus?!" they both exclaimed as the blonde couple danced together but not together they saw that it was indeed Klaus and Caroline: all they could do was stare in outright horror, disbelief and condemnation. Could she really have forgiven him after everything? Could what Tyler said be true?


	9. Chapter 9

***Author's Note***

**So a friend of mine told me to follow my heart and that's what I'm gonna do; we all know Caroline is a bit of a flirt and that she enjoys attention, well Klaus is giving it to her so yes she is still upset and hurt by what he did but right now she's more angry at Tyler than at Klaus. You know yourself what's it's like when you're having fun and letting your hair down so this is what part of this chapter is about so please bare with me! Please keep reading, reviewing and letting me know you think :)**

**Chapter Nine**

The music was blaring, the bodies were sweating and the drink was flowing. A typical Saturday night club scene. The only difference was that vampires, witches and hybrids were in the mix. Elena and Bonnie decided to intervene by sending a guy called Mark over to try and get Caroline away from Klaus subtly. The pair of girls watched from the bar as Caroline shrugged and accepted his hand while Klaus glowered.

"What are you doing?! That's Klaus?!" Elena demanded as they kidnapped Caroline and dragged her into the bathroom by her arm.

"I know," Caroline said reasonably, "He saved my life...twice!"

"And killed Jenna, and tried to kill me," Elena muttered angrily.

"Oh hell!" Caroline hit her head off of her hand, "What is wrong with me?!"

"Shall we go?" Bonnie asked sensibly.

"Yes," Elena stated looking at Caroline sternly, "He's a murdering thousand year old hybrid who killed your boyfriend, then sired him and then stole his body. We're leaving."

Forbidden things always seem so much more appealing so as the three girls left the club by the back door Caroline couldn't help but think about Klaus. She knew what he was and what he'd done but still..._there was just something about him. He'd done drawings for her, saved her life, nearly been killed for her, bought her a beautiful bracelet which she'd throw back at him and never once had he tried to manipulate her like he did with everyone else _she thought. The cold air brought her back to her senses and she shook her head, _you love Tyler. _Elena and Bonnie noticed that Caroline was quiet and they hoped that she wouldn't make any stupid mistakes with regards to the hybrid; in a way Elena understood partially because she'd always been attracted to Klaus' brother Elijah but he wasn't half as evil but Bonnie just couldn't comprehend.

"I don't understand," Bonnie said suddenly as they rounded a corner.

"What?" Elena asked softly.

"What do you see in him? I mean after _everything _he's done!" Bonnie demanded turning to stare at Caroline her eyes wheeling with tears.

"I don't understand, nothing is going on!" Caroline replied sounding exasperated.

"That's not what it looked like..."

"I was dancing with him so he didn't kill a guy I had been dancing with," Caroline explained taking a deep calming breath, "You know I love Tyler."

"Why's he here?" Elena asked suddenly.

"Looking for his siblings," Caroline met Elena's eyes for a second and a message passed unspoken between them.

"Oh," Elena muttered, "What shall we do tomorrow?"

"I want to hit the gym first thing and then shopping again? Maybe site-see?" Caroline suggested.

"Sounds good to me," Bonnie agreed.

"Sorted," Elena finalized.

"I'm sorry Caroline," Bonnie said apologetically as she hugged the blonde girl.

"It's alright," Caroline whispered returning the hug.

Caroline ran hard on the treadmill working up both a sweat and an appetite so that when it was time to grab a blood bag she was more than ready for it. As she grabbed her gym bag from the changing room she saw that Bonnie's and Elena's had both gone to be replaced by several others so she headed back into the lobby to return to her room. The lobby itself was like a palace; marble floors and red carpets with smartly dressed staff, vases of red roses and expensive paintings hanging on the walls. As Caroline walked up the grand staircase to the sixth floor she passed several people she recognized including a tall man with brown hair and a pristine suit.

"Elijah?" she said in disbelief when she was a few steps past him and the name flew into her mind.

"Yes?" the man answered turning to look at her in surprise, "Caroline Forbes?"

"Yes, fancy seeing you here," Caroline answered still slightly surprised.

"Indeed, who are you here with?" he inquired conversationally.

"Bonnie Bennett and Elena Gilbert," she watched his expression closely and saw the flicker of recognition at Bonnie's name and the interest at Elena's, "Why are you here?"

"For a break and to purchase some new artwork," Elijah replied smoothly.

"Oh I'll give you the heads up, Klaus is here and looking for you," Caroline informed him and saw him roll his eyes.

"Typical Niklaus," Elijah muttered, "Well I will not keep you, I might see you all at the art auction?"

"I have a feeling you will," Caroline answered smiling, "Bye Elijah."

"Goodbye," Elijah smiled and descended the stairs.

Caroline changed into a cute white dress with a denim shirt over it and chunky boots after she'd showered then grabbed her purse and went along the corridor to Elena's room where she knocked the door which opened seconds later.

"I'm giving you the heads up, I just bumped into Elijah," Caroline told her as she sat down on the end of her bed, "After what you told me about his letter he does care about you."

"Will we see him?"

"Yes, he's going to the same art auction as us," Caroline said, "Act normal."

"Alright," Elena nodded, "We need to go or we'll never have time for breakfast before hand."

The three girls walked along the streets of Chicago to the building that the auction was taking place in; it was packed with people. They took their seats and Caroline scouted around for Elijah before spotting him, she motioned to Elena silently and then turned her attention to the auction.

"I'll be back in a minute," Caroline whispered to Bonnie before getting up and hurrying out of the door in the direction of the toilets.

"Leaving so soon love?" called a silky British voice.

"Nature calls," Caroline replied turning to quickly smile at him before going smoothly into the ladies bathroom. Inside she adjusted her hair and make-up why did he always make her nervous these days?

As she pushed the door open to leave she saw him leaning against the wall dressed in dark jeans, a white top and his signature jacket; he looked like a model and he knew it as girl after girl checked him out. Caroline moved in the direction of the door back into the room but he was blocking it and forcing her to talk to him.

"What?" she sighed; she was heavily aware of the glares of the other girls and Klaus put a hand on her arm to guide her out of the way.

"Why did you leave last night?" he asked genuinely.

"My friends weren't too happy about me being around you," she answered, "Which is totally understandable after everything you've done."

"Oh come on love," he said looking at her intently, "Give me a chance."

"No," she said halfheartedly.

"Did you not like spending time with me before? Even when you thought I was Tyler?" he looked into her eyes searchingly.

"That doesn't matter, everything that happened was a lie," she began to move away.

"Give me a chance Caroline," he said softly, "Get to know me."

"One chance, that's it," she ruled and he grinned at her.

"That's all I need but you don't get to run out on me."

"Deal."

Caroline re-entered the room and told Elena that she needed to deal with something that was going to take a while, thankfully Elena didn't ask questions because she was engrossed in the auction which was now in full swing. Bonnie raised an eyebrow but Caroline mouthed 'explain later' and hurried out. A tall brunethad was trying to lure Klaus into a conversation but he wasn't very obliging and when he saw Carohence he smiled causing the girl to look over and glare so Caroline waved at her.

"Excuse me," Klaus said to the girl and walked gracefully over to join Caroline.

"She seemed nice," Caroline commented as they left together.

"You always look for the best," Klaus commented as he directed them towards a car park nearby.

"Not always," she corrected him.

"Then why did you agree to this?"

"Did I have a choice?"

"You'll always have a choice when it comes to me."

"Not always," she paused, "You didn't give me a choice about spending time with you when you were pretending to be Tyler. You took advantage of me."

"I'm sorry," he paused, "I just wanted a chance for you to get to know me without knowing it was me."

"Right..." she wasn't convinced but they'd stopped by a sporty ferrai and he was holding the door open for her, "Thank you."

"So," he said putting his sunglasses on and starting the car, "I want to take you somewhere."

"Where?"

"You'll see."

They drove through the streets of Chicago and he pointed out interesting sites; the car and it's unnaturally beautiful passengers caused many intrigued looks. Caroline found that she was having a good time and she couldn't help but keep glancing at Klaus.

"Tell me this," Caroline began, "Why do you keep trying with me?"

"I've asked myself that a lot trust me," he said, "I fancy you because you challenge me, you're honest with me, you're beatiful, fun and full of life."

"Oh."

"Answer me this," he ventured, "Why don't you follow your friends advice an stay away from me?"

It was a very honest conversation and she doubted he had many of those, "You intrigue me and despite hurting my friends you saved me. Twice. You challenge me too but I'll always love Tyler, Klaus."

"Even if he's not the best for you?"

"We've been through so much and he is best for me," she said and added silently 'I think.'

"Small town boy, small town life. It won't be enough for you Caroline. You deserve so much more."

"Oh and you can provide that can you? Along with a few dead bodies here and there along with a couple of sacrifices now and then?"

"If you feel that way then why aren't you back in mystic falls with him then instead of here with me?" he demanded, Caroline noticed that they'd left the city now and she also realised that she couldn't answer his question. _I really am going to have to deal with this. I love Tyler, I know I do. But there is something so exotic and exciting about Klaus. Oh hell!_


	10. Chapter 10

***Author's Note***

**So here's the next chapter: this chapter is really about Caroline starting to confront her feelings for klaus whatever they may be. Fear not Forwood lovers I'm not done with them quite yet ;) keep with me I beg of you!**

**Chapter 10**

**The car flew along the road and Klaus had on hand resting lazily on the steering wheel while the other was resting by the open window. Caroline was looking out the window beside her trying to give herself some time to think about what the hell she was doing; it wasn't working. **

**After about half an hour of comfortable silence Caroline turned to face Klaus, "Where are we going?"**

**"Wait and see," he replied his tone light and joking**

**"Well how long will it he before we're at this mystery place?"**

**"Oh about thirty seconds," Klaus answered swinging the car left before cutting the engine, "Welcome to Moonlight Bay."**

**"Wow..." Caroline breathed as she took in the small, empty white sand bay that lay before her. **

**"Do you like it?" he asked looking closely at her face.**

**"It's beautiful," she whispered still staring at the sand and listening to the soft lapping sound of the waves.**

**"I'm glad," he murmured.**

**"How did you know it was here?"**

**"I found it about a hundred years ago, it hasn't changed at all," he said proudly.**

**"It's amazing, but what are we doing here?"**

**"I wanted to show you something about me so that you know a little more about me; seems only fair as I know so much about you now," he chuckled at the last part and she glared at the reference to the accidental week they'd spent together.**

**Without a word Caroline took off her boots, set them in the car and began to walk down the sand. It felt heavenly between her toes and there was a very faint breeze that played with her golden curls. Klaus remained where he was for a moment watching her with rapture but when she turned to look at him he realised she wanted him to follow. **

**They walked along the water's edge in the midday heat in companionable silence until Caroline's phone began to ring: she glanced down at the caller ID, Elena Gilbert.**

**"I have to take this," she said to Klaus before walking up the beach a bit and hitting the 'accept' button. "Elena what is it?"**

**"Caroline? Where the hell are you?!" came Elena's anxious voice.**

**"I'm fine, look I think I'm going to be a while you guys just keep going."**

**"But Caroline we need to check out of the hotel at five," Elena reasoned.**

**"I know, I think I might stay another few days-"**

**"Caroline. If this has anything to do with Klaus you know what the consequences will be don't you..." Elena warned her.**

**"Yes. I know that I'll never be considered a friend, I'll be a traitor and he'll probably end up killing me. But you know what Elena, I'm not the reckless one here; you are. You practically killed Stefan with your decision and now you're with Damon?!"**

**"Big difference Caroline! Klaus killed Jenna!"**

**"And Damon killed Bonnie's mom, used me as a blood bag and practically destroyed the town!"**

**"Klaus sacrificed me!"**

**"That's right, it's always about you." With that Caroline hung up and stalked back to Klaus switching her phone of as she went.**

**"Everything alright?" he asked looking at her.**

**"Yes," she snapped, "Keep hold of this please." She said handing him her phone, "It's doing my head in."**

**The tide was on its way in and it was swirling around their ankles now, it was warm and pleasant. **

**"Why do you stay in mystic falls really?" Caroline asked him suddenly, "I mean everyone there hates you and none of your siblings are there."**

**"It's home." **

**"Home is where the heart is, or so they say," Caroline murmured more to herself than to him.**

**"Indeed, I lost my heart in mystic falls and I've always been drawn to it," Klaus whispered, they were still walking but very slowly now.**

**"What do you mean?" **

**"I was killed in mystic falls," Klaus replied simply.**

**"Oh."**

**"And I met a girl there hundreds of years ago," Klaus muttered, "All of the young men wanted to be her suitor and I was among them as was Elijah."**

**"What happened to her?"**

**"She died. It was her blood we consumed to complete the transition," Klaus replied, Caroline was amazed at how much he was telling her.**

**"Who was she?"**

**"The original Potrova doppelgänger."**

**"Tatia..." whispered Caroline, she turned to look at him, "Did you love her?"**

**"I don't know," Klaus admitted, "I doubt it, she was beautiful but had no substance."**

**"Oh."**

**"It was a long time ago," Klaus said by way of ending the conversation. "Shall we move on?"**

**"In a minute, I just want to etch this sight in my mind," Caroline said turning away from him to face the ocean. The sun was shining on the mirror like surface making it sparkle like a thousand tiny diamonds.**

**They got back into the carat two o'clockand headed south and again Klaus wouldn't tell her where they were going. **

**"You don't like surprises do you," observed Klaus.**

**"No," Caroline replied smiling slightly, "They always catch me of guard."**

**"Well that is the nature of a surprise," laughed Klaus. **

**Elena and Bonnie had visited most of the sites in Chicago and Elena was still fuming from her encounter with Caroline; they'd spotted Elijah at the auction but only briefly before he'd disappeared. **

**Back in Mystic Falls Damon was babysitting Jeremy with Matt and they'd come to the conclusion that girls were crazy. Downright crazy. Elena had phoned Damon to check up on things after her conversation with Caroline and had vented at him without actually enquiring about things before hanging up. Therefore girls were crazy.**

**"I love this song," Caroline squealed turning the volume right up, "I threw a wish in the well don't ask me I'll never tell, I looked at you as it fell and now you're in my way!" As she sung she acted out the words making Klaus laugh out loud.**

**"Music really has deteriorated," Klaus muttered as Caroline continued to sing. **

**They pulled into a car park beside a wood shortly after Caroline's rendition of Call Me Maybe and Klaus killed the power before getting out.**

**"Where are we?"**

**"Can you never just wait for me to explain?" Klaus said in mock exasperation.**

**"Nope," Caroline answered grinning.**

**"Well then, this is Halfway Diner."**

**"It looks cute," Caroline commented following him towards the door, "How'd you know about it?"**

**"All will be revealed," Klaus said mysteriously as he held the door for her.**

**"Thank you." **

**They slide into a booth facing each other; the seats were a soft red leather and the table was clean and shiny. It was very quiet because it was off of the beaten track and the staff were friendly and smartly dressed in their uniforms. They picked up the menus and began to scan them.**

**"Hi, I'm Jason and I'll be your waiter for the afternoon. Can I get you guys a drink?" asked a young man busting over, his eyes lingered on Caroline and she saw Klaus' jaw clinch slightly out of the corner of her eye.**

**"I'll have a beer please," Caroline replied flashing him a smile, she saw Klaus raise an eyebrow as she returned her gaze to the menu and she shrugged.**

**"I'll have one too," Klaus said coldly.**

**"I'll get those for you right away," Jason said his eyes fixed on Caroline again.**

**"Thanks," Caroline said smiling at him again, she was enjoying winding Klaus up by flirting with him.**

**"Do you know what you're going to order yet?" asked Klaus snappily.**

**"Yes," Caroline said giving him a look, "Jealous much," she added grumpily before getting up and heading for the bathroom, she could feel Klaus' eyes on her the whole way. **

**"What is his problem? I'm not his possession jeez," she said to herself as she looked at her reflection in the mirror. After adjusting her hair she returned to the booth just as Jason brought the drinks over. **

**"Oh Klaus can I just check my phone a second please?" He handed it to her wordlessly and when she turned it on she found she had a message from Damon, "I'll be right back."**

**"Damon?" she asked into the phone.**

**"What the hell is wrong with you?!" he yelled at her causing her to hold the phone at arms length.**

**"What?"**

**"Klaus! Seriously Caroline what the hell is wrong with you. After everything he's done, after everyone he's hurt! How could you?!" he was still shouting.**

**"I haven't done anything."**

**"Oh and I believe that!"**

**"Well its none of your business."**

**"Yes it bloody well is. After everything he's put you through, after everything he's done to this town and after everything he's put Elena through-"**

**"That's right. It's always about her!" Caroline shouted before hanging up, when she had paced back and forth her phone buzzed with a text message from Tyler:' I don't believe you. We are so done. Don't talk to me ever again.'**

**As Caroline marched back into the diner Klaus raised an eyebrow at her, "You planned this didn't you?!" she demanded glaring at him. **

**"What?" he asked looking faintly puzzled so she shoved the phone at him so he could read the message.**

**"He knows that I've spent time with you," she snarled, "And how does he know that?!"**

**"How would I have told him?"**

**"You'd find a way," Caroline snapped before turning on her heel and marching out leaving Klaus and her untouched beer.**

**"Caroline wait," Klaus said a hint of desperation in his voice. When she didn't stop he left money on the table and went after her once he'd downed the last of his beer. "Caroline wait!"**

**"What?!"**

**"Where are you going?"**

**"It's a surprise," Caroline snarled sarcastically stopping to face him defiantly. **

**"Why would I have told him?"**

**"Why wouldn't you? It's always the same with you. All you do is manipulate and use people to get what you want and do you know what the sad thing is? I actually thought you could be different." With the last word hanging in the air between them she turned and walked away into the afternoon sun. **

**Klaus stood there unsure what to do so he did the logical thing: turned on his heel, headed back into the diner and drained the waiter Jason of his blood. Then he went to he sat in his car thinking before he hit the steering wheel in frustration. What was it about this one girl that he couldn't shake? Surely she wasn't worth all this aggravation? But deep down inside him something whispered, "she is."**


	11. Chapter 11

***Author's** **Note***

**So here it is, the next chapter of One Last Goodbye. I'm not in any hurry to get Caroline back to Mystic Falls because who knows what kind of reception she'll recieve. Her being in Chicago represents a life she could have with Klaus whereas mystic falls represents a small town life with Tyler. I'm using the chapters away from mystic falls for Caroline to begin to process and explore her feelings for Klaus and the opportunities life has to offer her. So please read, review and let me know your thoughts :)**

**Chapter 11**

Caroline stomped towards the main road but she didn't really have a clue where she was going. The gravel of the car park was quickly replaced by the concrete of the road and a car flew past her ruffling her blonde curls.

"I hate him! I hate them both!" she grumbled angrily to herself as she continued to stomp in what she thought was the right direction.

"Need a ride?" called an annoyingly cocky British accent; during her short outburst he'd pulled up next to her in his irritatingly nice car.

"Not from you," Caroline snapped shooting a glare at his smirking face.

"Oh come on love," he cooed at her still smirking, "You don't even know where you're going."

"I hate you," she muttered walking slowly over to the car as he laughed and opened the passenger door for her from inside.

Klaus drove her back to Chicago in silence while she looked out the window and only when he killed the power next to her hotel did she look at him.

"Thank you," she said opening the door.

"Caroline," Klaus was out of the car and standing in front of her.

"What?"

"It wasn't me."

"Okay."

"When are you going back to mystic falls?"

"I haven't decided," she replied, "You?"

"Undecided."

"Okay."

"What are you doing tonight?"

"Getting drunk I hope."

"Save me a dance?" they both knew what club they'd be at and a small smile crept into her lips.

"If you're lucky," she said smiling slightly before heading back to the hotel.

He leaned against his car as she walked away, when she reached the hotel doors she turned and waved to him which he returned with a smile. They were oblivious that Elena and Bonnie were just leaving the hotel during this exchange and they passed Caroline without her recognising them. Downright outrage and betrayal was all they felt and Elena couldn't wait to get home and tell Damon everything so he could tell her what to do.

Caroline flopped onto her bed and lay there until she fell asleep for a while. The duvet was soft against her cheek as she regained consciousness and noticed that it was almost six o'clock; she had arranged with the hotel staff that she would be staying for another few days already and they were more than happy to comply.

The light were flashing, the music was blaring and the drink was flowing. It was a familiar scene that greeted Caroline as she stepped through the door into the sea of dancing bodies. A few people she recognised called greetings and some of the guys she hadn't seen before cat called or wolf whistled at her.

She cut through the people and headed for the bar where the bar tender, Josh, smiled and called, "The usual?"

"Yes please," she called back smiling and sitting down on one of the high stools.

"Here you are," Josh said setting down a shot of tequila in front of her.

"Join me?" she asked smiling.

"Just one," he answered pouring himself one.

"Cheers," they clinked glasses and drank them in one. Another customer came up to the bar and Josh turned to serve them so Caroline swivelled in her seat to survey the room. Couples were dancing on the floor, the DJ was fist pumping the air and the smell of alcohol mixed with sweat filled the room.

As she looked towards the door she saw him. Dressed in dark jeans, a grey top and a denim jacket he moved elegantly through the door; immediately the atmosphere changed as people hurried to greet the handsome new comer. He was well known in Chicago for his lavish parties and wealth but they hadn't seen him in so long and now here he was for the second time in days. Women were trying to persuade him to join them for a drink or to dance with them and Caroline could see him laughing at their attempts.

Klaus looked up and saw a blonde woman sitting at the bar, alone. She was dressed in a short black dress that clung to her slender figure and her blue eyes were electric. He moved forwards and his admirers followed hoping that he'd join them for drinks because it was an honour to be seen with Chicago's most eligible bachelor.

A group of people momentarily obscured Caroline from Klaus' hungry gaze and in that instant Caroline slipped off of her seat and moved stealthily through the dancers, grabbing a single guy on her way. When the group cleared Klaus looked around for Caroline but couldn't see her, smirking to himself he went to the bar with his admirers and got a beer.

"Dance with me Klaus?" pleaded a pretty black haired girl running her finger flirtily down his arm.

"No Klaus dance with me," butted in another girl winking at him. While they flirted with him he looked around the club for a glimpse of the stunning blonde that was Caroline. He saw her. She was with a guy a few metres away dancing flirtily with him and she glanced over his shoulder and caught Klaus' eye for a second before turning back to her partner.

"Come on," Klaus said to the black haired girl. She beamed and practically leapt off of her seat and grabbed his arm and pulled him onto the floor.

Klaus looked at Caroline as the girl wrapped her arms around his neck and smirked. Caroline pulled the guy closer and winked at him. They were having some kind of competition and it thrilled Klaus to have a challenge.

This went on for almost a song before Caroline got bored and said she needed a drink, thankfully another girl came and danced with the guy because he was starting to irritate her.

"Hi Josh," Caroline said sitting on a stool not far from Klaus' fan club.

"You want another one?"

"You know me," she answered grinning, as she was talking to Josh she heard Klaus' fan club gasp and the reason to which became apparent when the seat beside her became occupied.

"Join us for a drink?" said the purring voice of Klaus. He was ignoring the calls of his fan club and was sitting with his back to them focusing his attention on Caroline.

"I'd rather die of thirst but thanks," she answered downing her shot and getting up.

He caught her arm gently stopping her, "I remember the first time we had his conversation, I ended up almost being killed."

"It's not nice to be played is it," she answered putting a hand on her hip.

"It depends who's playing," he said standing up so that they were standing very close. Klaus chuckled at the sounds his fan club were making and at the defiant look on Caroline's face.

"You might want to return to your adoring fans before they cause a riot," she teased him before turning away, confidently the DJ started playing a remix of Taio Cruz's 'There She Goes' Klaus rolled his eyes and retrieved his drink.

"Who was that?" demanded the black haired girl glowering in the direction Caroline had gone.

"Nothing to concern you," Klaus answered shortly taking a drink of his scotch.

"Well she's not very pretty," muttered the girl sounding jealous.

"She's gorgeous," said one of the guys who was with them, "If you'll excuse me." He was out of his seat before Klaus could say anything, they guy went up to Caroline and asked her to dance by the look of things she agreed. Klaus rolled his eyes and took another drink before turning his attention to the DJ.

"Play Call Me Maybe," Klaus told the DJ.

"Sure thing Mr Mikealson," he answered searching the playlist on his computer, "Coming right up."

Klaus returned to the bar and Caroline saw him leave the DJ, she wondered what he was doing when the opening line of Call Me Maybe came on and she laughed.

"Excuse me," she said to the guy and began to move away.

"Come on Klaus!" said one of the other girls dragging him towards the dance floor.

"Klaus," Caroline said as they stopped in front of each other, "Dance with me?"

"Sorry he's dancing with me," snarled the girl.

Caroline looked at him ignoring the girl and he smiled, "About time."

The girl opened her mouth to object but Klaus compelled her to go away. He offered Caroline a hand and she took it, the pair of blond supernaturals moved to the centre of the crowd where they began to dance and Caroline sung along.

When the song finished Klaus didn't take his arms away from around her waist and she didn't move either. The DJ played a slower song since it was almost the end of the night and their blue eyes met, she didn't know why she was here. But something about Klaus always pulled at her heart strings and she didn't want to move: he was so exciting and she'd always liked bad boys.

"What's wrong?" he said into her ear.

"Nothing," she said back, "I'm just thinking."

"About what?"

"Things."

"That's informative."

"Its hard to talk in here, too loud," the slow song was over and another fist pumper was on. "Come on," she said taking his hand and leading him outside.

"What?" he asked as they passed the bouncer and the other couples who were outside but Caroline didn't stop until they were out of earshot.

"What is it about you?" she demanded.

"What?"

"What is it about you that I can't shake?" for some reason she was close to tears, "You're evil and yet here I am with you!"

"Caroline-"

"You killed Elena, Jenna, Tyler and so many other people. You manipulate, sire and try to buy them off and yet here I am, what is wrong with me?!"

"Caroline-"

"What?!" she snapped looking at him as those only realising his presence then.

"I don't know what else I can say other than, I'm glad you can be honest with me." She mimicked a goldfish for a moment before making a growling sound and throwing her arms down against her sides in frustration.

"I have to go," she managed eventually.

"I'm walking you back to your hotel," he ruled before striding off, she grumbled slightly but then followed him. _I must be insane, what the hell is wrong with me?_


	12. Chapter 12

***Author's Note***

**So as you can probably tell I'm really enjoying writing this as I keep updating it! At least there's only 54 days until TVDS4! Please keep reading and thank you all for taking the time to leave reviews - it means more than you can ever know. **

**Here it is:**

**Chapter 12**

"Goodnight," Caroline said as they stopped beside a plant by the entrance to her hotel.

"Goodnight," Klaus replied, "I'll see you around I'm sure."

"Maybe," she whispered, "Thank you."

"What for?"

"I don't know, but thank you."

"My pleasure."

Caroline watched him walk away before he disappeared into the darkness and then turned and entered the warm hotel lobby that was empty of people except for the staff at reception; they greeted her and she mumbled a reply and stifled a yawn. She trudged up the stairs, opened her room and headed straight for the shower.

She sat under the hot jets of water for some time and tried to let her confusion wash away but they wouldn't comply. With the water running through her hair and heating her right threw she had an idea that could help her relax; a massage.

"Hello this is room 674 could I book a massage for eleven o'clock this morning please," she asked reception after she'd glanced at the clock and seen that it was almost three thirty a.m.

"Yes that's all sorted," the lady on reception replied.

"Thank you," Caroline answered before hanging up and climbing into the double bed and curling up. Sleep descended upon her quickly but it wasn't an honest sleep:

_The moon was shining on the lake and the black water rippled from an unseen breeze while a giant crow streaked past her. A wolf howled somewhere nearby and it was a howl she recognized only too well from the nights she had spent helping Tyler through his transition; Tyler was in pain. The sound came from the direction the crow had flown in, she ran towards the sound and stopped suddenly when the sight of the two animals came into plain view. They weren't alone. The wolf that was Tyler was pawing the ground and the crow that was Damon was facing it while it stood on something, a body. _

_"Tyler no!" the shout came from Caroline but she didn't remember having made the decision to allow her presence to be known._

_Moving closer Caroline saw that the body had blond hair that was slightly wavy; she knew who it was. Her mom. Tyler lunged forwards towards the heaped mess and the crow flew at the wolf's head. A sudden twig snap pulled her focus from the bloody mess on the floor; someone or something else had just entered the scene. Klaus flew forwards and stood before Sheriff Forbes daring Tyler to make a move; the two hybrids faced each other. One in human form and one in wolf. _

_Tyler didn't move to attack nor did he back down they just faced each other. Then Tyler lunged but Klaus had anticipated it and hit him hard across the muzzle; the wolf yelped. _

_"Just remember pup, I am the alpha male after all," Klaus said just as Damon turned back to his human form behind him._

_"What do we do?" Damon asked him almost civilly, "You created him, surely you can hit the off switch."_

_"Nice of you to join us Salvatore," Klaus replied sarcastically._

_While they spoke Tyler lunged at Damon and knocked him over causing Damon to curse loudly; then Tyler went for Sheriff Forbes again but Klaus kicked him in the torso so hard that Caroline heard a sharp crack. Klaus proceeded to knock Tyler out before turning to Damon._

_"Need a hand?" Klaus asked the vampire who was lying on the floor wordlessly Damon nodded and accepted Klaus' hand. Little to anyone's knowledge Elena and Bonnie along with a dead looking Stefan had arrived just in time to see Tyler lung and Klaus helping Damon. When Damon was on his feet Klaus bit his own wrist and went to Caroline's mom and held his bleeding wrist to her pale lips; a moment of baited breath and her chest moved ever so slightly. She was alive; but only just. _

Caroline awoke with a start her heart racing and her body drenched in a cold sweat. Trying to control her breathing she told herself it was just a dream but the images from the scene were still etched on her mind. Her heart was still racing when she had stepped out of the shower and dressed in jeans and a white tank top; she couldn't erase the picture from her mind and she feared that it would come true.

Skipping breakfast she headed straight into the city center for some retail therapy and some normality. The first shop she passed had a beautiful deep ruby red dress hanging on a model in the window, she entered the shop and bought it without hesitation; it came to just above the knee with a ruffled neck line and body hugging material - just to complete the look she bought heels and a clutch to match. _There, a bit of beauty and luxury _she thought happily moving onto the next shop with the bag over her arm.

This routine of stopping, shopping and spending continued until lunch time by which point she was weighted down by about twelve bags each contain beautiful treasures in the form of dresses, shoes, bags, jackets and jewelry. As she struggled with her bags back to the hotel the dream came back to her and she began to panic again; was it unfair for her to stay when her mom could be in danger?

Shaking her head Caroline walked into the hotel lobby where a member of staff approached her, "Miss Forbes, I have a message for you from a Mr Elijah Mikealson."

"Oh, what is it?" she said sounding slightly anxious.

"He asks that you meet him for dinner at the Fox and Rose at eight o'clock," the man said, "Would you like a hand with those bags?"

"Yes please," Caroline replied, "Thank you."

Caroline hit the gym; hard. If retail therapy wouldn't erase the memory then a good hard workout session would. The sweat was trickling down her forehead after an hour but still she kept going, she needed to forget the dream. It wasn't right. Why would Tyler attack her mom? Why would Klaus help? Why? Why? Why? The questions buzzed around in her mind making her dizzy and then the room went black.

"Miss Forbes?"

"Mam?"

The voices were making her head hurt and as she opened her eyes she could she the blurry outlines of a group of people crouching around her; she began to sit up.

"Do you need a doctor?"

"No I need to lie down," Caroline instructed, "Can someone help me up to my room?"

"Yes of course," one of the lady's who worked at the hotel helped her steadily to her feet and put an arm around her to support some of her weight. They made it upstairs just before Caroline collapsed, thankfully onto her bed. She slept deeply for the next seven hours and woke up at a quarter to eight.

"Oh crap!" she exclaimed running to the bathroom to wash, she pulled on the red dress and hurried out of the hotel to meet Elijah.

Arriving at the restaurant at quarter past eight she told the waiter who she was meeting and he directed her to a table by the window where the original sat in a crisp black suit as usual; he had a glass of wine before him and when he saw Caroline he beckoned for a waiter to get her one as well.

"I was beginning to think you wouldn't show," he remarked as she sat down opposite him.

"Sorry, I've had an..." she searched for the word, "Interesting day."

"Oh?" he seemed genuinely interested.

"Yes I had a dream last night that distressed me and then I passed out today which is why I was late," she explained.

"I'm sorry," he said, "What was the dream? If you don't mind my asking."

Caroline explained the dream to him and he sat quietly and listened until she had finished before saying, "I understand now why you were so distressed for it is indeed a bizarre and frightening idea."

"What do you think it means?" she asked half dreading his answer.

"I think you saw a glimpse of the future," Elijah replied honestly.

"I was worried you'd say that," she muttered.

"I'm sorry."

"What was it you wanted to meet me for?" she asked him.

"I need your advice," Elijah began.

"On what?"

"Niklaus."

"Elijah-"

"Just listen first," Elijah interrupted seeing her expression. "I need to know if he's planning on returning to Mystic Falls."

"He is," she replied, "But he doesn't know when."

"Right."

"Why?"

"Rebekah wants to know," as he spoke Rebekah and Kol appeared, Caroline had been wondering about the extra seats.

"Ah, the blonde bombshell," Kol remarked sitting down beside Caroline, "I see why Klaus is obsessed with you now."

"Oh Kol," Rebekah said rolling her eyes, she ignored Caroline pointedly, "Elijah are we ready to order?"

"Yes sister," Elijah answered smiling at his younger sister. _Nothing like dinner with the originals _thought Caroline sarcastically.

"Is Klaus joining us?" Rebekah asked addressing her brother.

"Yes, he should be here any moment," Elijah said, Caroline felt Rebekah's eyes on her but she kept staring at the menu.

"Elijah can I talk to you outside for a moment," Caroline said, her tone was soft but laced with an order.

"Of course, excuse me," Elijah said getting up and following her out. When they were outside in the cool air she shivered and Elijah removed his suit jacket and gave it to her.

"Thanks," she murmured putting it on.

"What's wrong?"

"What's going on Elijah, really?" she asked him, they were standing close together and talking in a whisper.

"I need to reunite my family Caroline," Elijah explained, "And you seem to be able to get Klaus to listen." While they spoke they were blinded by a set of car headlights and they both blinked dazedly.

"Klaus," whispered Caroline, "I'm sorry but I can't be here, it's too much."

"Caroline wait," Elijah said catching hold of her wrist lightly.

"Brother," Klaus called as he approached, he hadn't yet noticed Caroline who was hidden in Elijah's shadow.

"Niklaus, it's good to see you," Elijah replied stepping forwards to shake his brother's hand it was then that Klaus spotted Caroline.

"Caroline?" he said raising an eyebrow at her wearing his brother's jacket.

"Hi," she said smiling at him.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Elijah invited me for dinner," she said reasonably.

"Oh."

"I'll see you inside," she said, "Thanks Elijah," she handed him his jacket and went back inside to rejoin Kol and Rebekah. "He's here."

"Buckle up," Kol joked putting an arm around the back of her seat. Klaus and Elijah entered after about five minutes to find the three vampires laughing about something that Kol had said.

"Sorry to break up the party," Klaus remarked taking in Rebekah's tear streaming face from the laughter, Kol with his arm around Caroline's chair and Caroline's rosy cheeks and twinkling eyes.

"Nik!" squealed Rebekah throwing her arms around her brother.

"Rebekah," he replied patting her on the back. _So apparently I hang out with the originals now. Sure what else! They don't seem too bad..._


	13. Chapter 13

***Author's Note***

**Wow. Just wow. Thank you guys so much for the lovely reviews, for favoriting and for following - it means so much! So I thought that since I've got time now I'd give you guys the next installment, so enjoy ;)**

**Chapter 13**

The restaurant was obviously busy by the continual stream of people coming and going, the level of chatter and laughter in the room was high and as the evening went on rose even more as people had more to drink. The table that seated the five stunning people caused many raised eyebrows partially because of their divine fashion sense and obvious wealth; everyone wondered who they were but after a while people stopped gawking and went back to their own conversations.

"Excuse me," Caroline said placing her handkerchief on the table delicately.

"Me also," Rebekah said standing up as well. The two blonde vampires walked to the bathrooms together through the restaurant; Kol, Klaus and Elijah watched them go along with every other male in the room.

"Why is Caroline really here?" Klaus demanded of Elijah.

"I knew she was in town because we bumped into each other a few days ago," Elijah began, "I also knew that her companions had left so I thought she could use some company."

"How thoughtful," Klaus said sarcastically, "Now why else?"

"Can't we just enjoy her company?" Kol muttered rolling his eyes, "You're paranoid Klaus."

"I knew that if she was here you might all be more civil," Elijah confessed, "And I was right."

In the bathrooms Caroline was scrutinizing her reflection in the mirror while Rebekah reapplied her lip gloss, "That dress is very nice," Rebekah said quietly.

"Thank you," Caroline replied caught slightly off guard, "I love your shoes."

"Thanks," Rebekah actually smiled at this; _why did Elena say she was a cow? She seems really nice! And I doubt she's ever had a proper girlfriend before _Caroline thought to herself.

"What are you doing tomorrow?" Caroline asked her as she adjusted her curls.

"Nothing I don't think," Rebekah answered, "Why?"

"Would you like to go shopping?" Caroline inquired despite having been on a shopping spree just that day.

"I'd like that," Rebekah said her eyes lighting up, "I'm in desperate need of some retail therapy, and time away from those men."

"I know the feeling," Caroline agreed smiling.

They left the bathroom together laughing and Klaus frowned at his sister slightly, "Rebekah you will have to tell me more stories about your charming brothers," Caroline said to Rebekah when they were in earshot of their companions.

"Oh I'd love to," Rebekah replied playing along, Klaus looked very interested at this.

"What stories have you been telling Caroline?" Klaus demanded as they sat down again.

"Oh nothing," Caroline answered flashing him a smile and winking obviously at Rebekah; the pair of them fell into a fit of the giggles as the three men all looked at them with varying degrees of uncertainty.

"Relax," Rebekah insisted trying not to laugh.

"It's not like I know any of your embarrassing moments," Caroline giggled.

"Oh dear," Kol said flashing Caroline a killer cute smile.

"Well cheers," Elijah said raising his wine glass.

"Cheers," they chorused all clinking glasses. _I could get used to the fine dining, the dressing up and the good company _Caroline thought and for once she didn't think about Tyler or Elena and that group or anything to do with Mystic Falls.

"Oh that was delicious," Caroline commented as she set her cutlery together on her plate.

"I'm glad you liked it," Elijah replied, "I told you the lobster was superb."

"What are you doing tomorrow Caroline?" Kol asked her, he had his arm around her chair again.

"I'm going shopping with Rebekah," she informed him.

"Oh?"

"Yes," Rebekah confirmed smiling.

"What about in the evening?" Kol continued.

"I haven't decided," Caroline said, "Why what are you offering?"

"Would you like to clubbing, original style?" Kol asked smiling, "You guys are up for it right?" he said to his siblings, they nodded as one.

"I'd love to," Caroline replied, "Tell me one thing."

"What?"

"What time?" Caroline said.

"We'll meet you at your hotel at nine?" Elijah asked.

"Sounds perfect," Caroline commented.

Klaus had been quiet for a while because he was enjoying watching Caroline although Kol's flirtiness was beginning to annoy him, "Caroline can you drive you back to your hotel?"

"Yes," Caroline answered turning her attention to him, "That would be great thanks."

They stood up to leave after Elijah had paid and thanked the staff; the other diners turned to watch them leave, Kol and Rebekah led the way followed by Elijah and then Klaus and Caroline followed them. The warm air from inside was replaced by a sharp coolness outside, the other three were walking towards the cars and Klaus and Caroline followed at a more leisurely pace.

Caroline shivered and Klaus took off his jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders gently, "Thanks," she said. It smelt so good, like aftershave mixed with his own personal scent; Klaus saw her smiling and raised an eyebrow she just shook her head still smiling.

"Thank yo so much Elijah," Caroline said as they joined the others by the cars.

"It was a pleasure," Elijah replied smiling at her, "See you tomorrow evening."

"Indeed," she said giving him a quick hug, it caught him slightly off guard but he returned the hug nonetheless.

"I'll see you tomorrow at ten," Rebekah said smiling at her new friend.

"I can't wait," Caroline replied smiling and they too exchanged a hug.

"Make sure you bring your dancing shoes tomorrow," Kol remarked smirking.

"Oh I will, make sure you bring your smoothest moves," Caroline replied laughing and accepting his hug.

Caroline followed Klaus to his car but paused as he held the door open for her, "Are you okay?" he asked looking at her.

"Yes," she began, "I just need to talk to you about something."

"What is it?"

"I had a dream last night," she murmured.

"Okay, so what was it about?" he asked and she began to tell him; she left out the parts with him in it and when she had finished telling him she was shaking.

"What does it mean?" she whispered.

"You said there was a full moon," he remarked, "There's two weeks before the next full moon so I would be inclined to think that's when this dream will come into play."

"So you think it'll happen?"

"Yes."

"Okay," she whispered, "Thanks."

"It's alright," he assured her, "I won't let anything hurt you or your mom."

"Thank you," she murmured and catching them both completely off guard she wrapped her arms around his torso and hugged him tightly; after a second his arms were around her too as he comforted her.

"It's okay, it's okay," he whispered against her hair, "I won't let anything happen."

They stood like that for a moment and the world just stopped, a car went past them and they broke apart and got into Klaus' car. Klaus turned the heating on so that she wasn't cold even though she was still wearing his jacket and she smiled at him.

"So you and Rebekah are going shopping?" Klaus asked trying to keep the interest out of his voice.

"Yes," Caroline replied curling up in the passenger seat to look at him.

"How did that come about?"

"We were talking and I asked if she wanted to," Caroline shrugged, "What does Kol mean about clubbing original style?"

"Oh he just means getting wasted," Klaus replied rolling his eyes, "He's just trying to impress you."

"He doesn't need to," Caroline muttered.

"And why's that?" Klaus asked trying not to sound jealous.

"I'm not interested," Caroline clarified; she saw the brief smile flicker across Klaus' handsome face.

"Oh."

They were silent for a moment and then they were in the hotel car park, "Well thank you for the ride."

"My pleasure," Klaus murmured, neither of them had moved.

"Do you wanna get a coffee?" Caroline asked, "The hotel bar will still be open."

"I'd love to," he was out of the car and holding her door open in the next second.

"Thank you," she said smiling and accepting his hand to get out. They walked over to the hotel together and as they entered the hotel staff greeted Caroline cheerfully and the lady that always gave her massages winked at her causing Caroline to giggle.

"What?" Klaus murmured.

"Nothing," Caroline assured him.

"Good evening Miss Forbes," the bar tender greeted her as they walked in past him.

"Good evening Harry," she answered smiling.

"Who's this?" he asked indicating Klaus.

"Harry this is Klaus Mikealson," she introduced them.

"Pleasure," Harry said offering a hand.

"Nice to meet you," Klaus said shaking his hand.

"Can I get you guys anything?" he asked them.

"I'll have a white americano please," Caroline said.

"I'll have a scotch," Klaus said.

"So much for coffee," Caroline chuckled, "Change mine to a white wine."

"Coming right up," Harry said.

"Thanks," Caroline replied sitting down at one of the tables nearby, Klaus sat down opposite her smiling, "What?"

"You're beautiful," was all he said and continued to look at her.

"You're quite the sweet talker," Caroline commented.

"I've had a thousand years experience," he said smiling, "I'm an expert."

There was a jazz band playing softly, there weren't many people dancing on the polished oak dance floor; "Dance with me," Caroline said standing up and taking his hand. They walked onto the nearly empty dance floor and when they embraced it felt natural because they had danced together before; they danced like professionals and as he spun her around she felt every worry and care in the world leaving her.

"You really are an excellent dancer," Klaus commented.

"We've had this conversation before," Caroline teased him; the reference to their first dance made him smile.

"I remember how beautiful you looked in that dress," he remarked.

"And I remember you showing me your artwork," she commented.

"And when you were completely honest with me," he murmured, they were very close now and his lips were by her ear, "Not many people are."

"I can tell you this now," she said pulling back to look into his eyes, "I will always be honest with you."

"And why's that?" he asked looking back at her.

"Because I expect you to always be honest with me," she said, "I trust that you won't manipulate me."

"I won't."

"Then from now on I'll always be honest with you," she promised him.

"I believe you," he said, those three words were easy for most people to say but Caroline knew how much it meant for him to believe that someone could be honest with him.

As they spoke more people had moved onto the dance floor and many more had turned to watch the blond couple; they were dancing perfectly without even trying. The people watching could feel the chemistry between them without being able to hear the conversation they were having, their drinks sat ignored on their table and they twirled around the dance floor.

"Where are you staying?" Caroline asked him.

"Just around the corner," Klaus told her, "I've got a house there."

"I should have guessed," she teased.

"Why?"

"You don't do things in a small way," she said smiling.

"Would you like to see the house?"

"Sounds good," she replied, "Let me guess; it's massive with a pool and a ballroom."

"How'd you know?" he asked in mock surprise.

"I've seen your _other _house," she answered.

"Do you wanna go see it now?"

"Love too."

"Bring a bathing suit," he said grinning.

"In your dreams," she rolled her eyes, "Let me grab a jacket and we'll go."

"Okay," they left together and headed upstairs to her room. She opened the door and switched the light on; it was immaculate and she crossed the room to the wardrobe while Klaus leaned against the wall looking seriously hot.

"Ready?" he asked.

"One second," she went into the bathroom and stuffed her bikini into her handbag so that he wouldn't see. Earlier that evening she had made a conscious decision to enjoy herself which is why she'd agreed to go to Klaus' house oh and the fact that she liked spending time with him like this.

"Lets go," Klaus said smiling and opening the door.

"Oh my god! That's your house?!" they had pulled up outside his mansion with its fountain and high gates at the front.

"Yes, what do you think?" he asked her looking proud.

"It's amazing!"

"I thought you'd like it."

"You were right."

"I'll show you around."

Each room was decorated to the highest level and each was perfection, the hallway was like that of the hotel and when he opened another door she saw a marble ballroom complete with stage and spotlights; then he opened yet another door and showed her the dining room with an oak table that could seat about fifty people.

"And my personal favorite room," he said opening a door and showing her the room he called the 'study' there was artwork everywhere and she picked up a painting.

"Did you do this one?" she asked, he nodded. As she looked around she saw a picture in a frame on the wall; it was of her at the beach he'd taken her too.

"What do you think?" he said seeing her looking at it.

"I can't believe you remembered everything so perfectly."

"There's something I want to show you," he said leading the way through a side door. When he opened the door at the other end of the corridor she was lost for words. The walls of the room were a deep shade of blue, like the ocean and the floor was marble; in the center of the room was a marble swimming pool complete with diving boards and slides.

"Wow."

"You like it?"

"Love it," she exclaimed, "The slides were a nice touch," she joked.

"I thought so," he chuckled.

"It looks divine," she murmured. As she turned to look around the rest of the room she spotted sun loungers beside the pool and she made her way over, lying down on one she felt the heat in the room; it was glorious. Klaus lay down with his feet crossed on one next to her and she smiled, "I'll be back in a second."

Caroline went out of the room and into the toilet just off of the hallway, she changed quickly into her bikini and looked at herself in the mirror; _all that time in the gym has paid off _she thought smiling. She pulled her dress back on over the top and re-entered the pool room, Klaus was still lying on the sun lounger except he'd lost his shoes and shirt, _damn he's hot _she thought smiling at him. As she set her bag and heels down on the sun lounger she felt his eyes on her and before she bottled it she stepped out of her dress and went to the pool. As she descended the steps into the pool Klaus sat up and watched her go in, he was struggling to believe that this was actually happening while Caroline was struggling to believe that she was doing this.

"Are you coming?" she called as the water reached her waist. He didn't answer and as he stood up Caroline realized that he'd changed into surf shorts; _I could never have pictured him in surf shorts _she thought to herself and smiled. Klaus dived into the pool off of one of the diving boards but barely rippled the water he surfaced a moment later and grinned boyishly, "Impressive," she remarked smiling. Glancing over at the clock she saw that it was three o'clock a.m. but she wasn't tired.

Caroline swam to the steps by the slides and saw Klaus floating on the surface watching her, she climbed up the steps and picked the slide that spun in corkscrews and laughing she slide down it and landed next to him.

He was laughing at her so she dunked his head under the water, "That'll teach you."

"Big mistake," he grinned cheekily as he shook his head like a dog, before she had time to say anything he'd picked her up and she was flying through the air before landing in the water softly.

"Hey!" she shouted pretending to be indignant.

"Yes?" he replied innocently. Caroline swam back over to him in the deeper water, "Are you enjoying yourself?" he asked.

"Yes," she answered quietly, "Are you?"

"Of course," he murmured, as they floated in the water Klaus pulled her onto his back, "Hold on," she just had time to wrap her arms around his neck when he dived under the water pulling her with him. He swam down to the bottom and did a few spins, she saw the picture at the bottom of the pool; it was Moonlight Bay, then he rose back to the surface.

"That picture is beautiful," she said after she'd caught her breath, they were floating very close and facing each other.

"I thought you'd like it," he said whipping the water from his eyes.

"You were right." They were both breathing heavily and Caroline felt Klaus wrap an arm around her waist pulling her closer, she closed the remainder of the gap between them by wrapping her arms around his neck; Klaus could stand up and the water came to his neck whereas Caroline couldn't quite stand up.

She rested her forehead against his and he smiled, their lips were only centimeters apart and she could feel his breath on her face like a summer breeze. Caroline pressed her lips against his and felt his come alive at her touch; his arms tightened around her pulling her closer to him and she wrapped her legs around his waist this caused him to smile against her lips. His tongue probed her mouth and she tightened her arms around him and kissed him harder. The water was electric around them and Klaus carried her to the edge where he sat her before climbing elegantly out; the marble floor was cold against her back as she lay there, in the brief moment his lips weren't on her she stopped to think because she wanted to be sure that it was what she wanted: it was. She felt his lips on her neck and she was lost in passion and excitement instantly.


	14. Chapter 14

***Author's Note***

**Here it is, the next chapter :) I'm having so much fun writing this and reading all of your reviews. This chapter is a real glimpse into what life could be like for out two stunning blondes but how long can they stay in heaven? Keep reading and all will be revealed ;)**

**Chapter 14**

The soft sound of gurgling water brought Caroline out of her deep and dreamless sleep as the dawn sunlight cascaded over the water. She felt the soft rise and fall of his chest under her cheek, his arms were wrapped around her protectively and their legs were tangled together under the blankets. The memory of last night was fresh and clear in her mind; it had been a night of bliss and excitement. Caroline wasn't sure when they'd moved from the floor to the sun lounger but she was glad because it was much more comfortable.

"Klaus," she whispered to herself, the name had a new meaning for her now. To her he wasn't 'Klaus the murdering scumbag hybrid' but she wasn't sure what he was, he just wasn't that.

She smiled to herself and watched him sleep, his chest gave a large sigh as he yawned and opened his eyes. He glanced down at her and his expression was not regret, cruelty or gloating. It was of a man who was happy. Truly happy.

"Good morning," he murmured smiling.

"Good morning," she replied returning his smile, "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, did you?" he asked his blue eyes twinkling in the sunshine.

"I did," she whispered, "I'm going to take a quick swim, care to join me?"

"Do I really need to answer that?" he said as though it was obvious.

"Just checking," she murmured rolling her eyes. Caroline untangled herself from him and moved to the pool, the water was warm and inviting as she moved deeper hiding her body from view. A second later he was beside her and she could admire his features again; his wavy blond hair was so soft and the stubble that lined his jaw was pleasantly rough she remembered.

They didn't speak but Caroline wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him against her, he responded by wrapping his arms around her body; they stood like this until he pulled back to look at her.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered before kissing her. When their lips connected she felt an electrical current pass between them.

"I have to go," she murmured against his neck, she could fell the blood pulsing just below the surface.

"Not yet," he moaned against her cheek.

"I can't be late for your sister," she replied playing with his hair.

"Cancel," he said simply.

"Do you really want your sister to hate me?"

"No," he muttered.

"I'll see you tonight then Klaus," she said as he opened the door.

"I look forward to it," he replied as she stepped outside.

"I had a really great time," Caroline paused and kissed him quickly, "Bye."

It felt so natural. She didn't regret what had happened and she didn't feel bad or guilty the only thing she felt was happiness and excitement. As she returned to the hotel the staff smiled knowingly causing her to blush slightly.

Rebekah was dead on time as Caroline had expected, the original tried to disguise her excitement at having a girlfriend to go shopping with but she wasn't doing very well. "Are you ready to go?" Rebekah asked her as Caroline grabbed her purse.

"Yup," Caroline replied smiling, "Any preferences to where we start?"

"There's a fantastic dress shop just as you turn left into the centre because I'm desperate for a dress for tonight," Rebekah explained as they left the hotel.

"I need one too," Caroline exclaimed smiling, she had a feeling shopping with the original would be fun despite their first encounters at school.

"I'm sorry about everything that happened back in mystic falls," Rebekah muttered, "I really hope we can be friends."

"Me too," Caroline admitted.

In the dress shop Rebekah acted like a kid in a candy store; she grabbed several dresses and headed for the dressing room, Caroline did the same.

"What do you think?" Caroline asked her as they stepped out of the dressing room with the first of their chosen dresses on; Caroline was wearing a deep ocean blue low cut number while Rebekah wore a lilac version.

"Gorgeous, what about this?"

"Stunning!"

They both tried on several others but settled on the first two because none of the others were as nice, "Now for accessories!" Caroline said giggling.

Once they'd purchased the dresses, shoes and bags they headed to the beauty parlour for manicures.

"We deserve to be treated like princesses at least once in a while," Rebekah said as the beautician filled her nails.

"Tell me about it," Caroline agreed as she looked at the different coloured nail polishes.

"So what's going on with your love life?" Rebekah asked, it was something new for her to talk about guys and girly stuff because she only had her brothers for company.

"Well me and Tyler are done, for good. You know he's just such a jerk; I assume you know the story of the whole Klaus Tyler body swap thing?"

"Yes, Klaus told me."

"I thought he would," Caroline said, "Well Tyler ended things then and when I came to Chicago and Bonnie saw me with Klaus we said we'd never speak again."

"I'm sorry," Rebekah said earnestly.

"Weirdly I'm not," Caroline replied honestly.

"Really? Why? I thought Tyler was the love of your life?"

"Obviously not, he was just... So difficult. He never made me feel like I was his number one priority, his freedom always seemed to take the top spot."

"Oh, what about Klaus?"

"What about him?"

"What's going on with you too?" Rebekah asked excitedly.

"Well..."

"You didn't!" Rebekah practically squealed her face smiling, Caroline's face went red, "You did! When?"

"Last night," Caroline whispered smiling.

"Ahhh!" Rebekah was giggling like a high school girl.

"You can't say anything," Caroline said causing Rebekah to pout, "Promise me."

"I promise."

"Thank you."

"So are you two an item?"

"I don't know."

"I'll have to find out," Rebekah said and seeing the look on Caroline's face added, "I'll be subtle."

"So what about you?" Caroline asked.

"No-one special," Rebekah said looking down.

"Don't worry," Caroline assured her, "There's someone for everyone."

Nails done, hair done, outfits sorted the pair of them headed out for lunch and rest their arms after carrying the heavy bags. As they talked and sipped their drinks Caroline's phone buzzed, she looked at the caller ID and it was Elena.

"I have to take this," Caroline said to Rebekah, "I'll only be a moment."

"Okay," Rebekah said as she browsed the menu.

"What?" Caroline said coldly into the phone.

"I can't believe you," said Elena's icy voice.

"What?"

"Dining with the originals! What are you doing? Planning a takeover of the town? Plotting my death?" Elena demanded.

"That's rich coming from you, had any romantic walks with Elijah recently?" Caroline snarled.

"That has nothing to do with-"

"It has everything to do with this! It's one rule for you and different rule for everyone else, get over yourself Elena and stop acting like you're innocent. We all know what you've done to Stefan, and to Damon not to mention Matt so didn't give me crap about who I have dinner with."

"Caroline, they're using you-"

"Elena you used me more than they ever have."

"When?"

"What was it Damon said? Oh yeah. Klaus bait."

"That's different."

"Is it? I have to go."

Caroline went back to Rebekah and slammed the phone back into her bag, "Are you alright?" Rebekah said looking at her.

"Yeah," Caroline said smiling.

At a quarter to nine Caroline was admiring her make-up in the mirror when she heard a knock at the door, frowning slightly she went over and looked through the peep hole and smiled. Klaus was standing there shifting his weight from foot to foot, she tied the dressing gown tighter and opened the door.

"Good evening," he said smiling.

"Hi," she answered smiling; she opened the door more and he entered the room. "Where are the others?"

"On their way," Klaus explained sitting down on the end of her bed while she took the robe off and stepped into the new dress.

"Could you zip me up please?" she asked turning around so her back was to him, gently he slid the zip up and she smiled as she turned to face him, "Thank you," she said planting a soft kiss on his cheek.

"My pleasure," he replied and she chuckled, "What?"

"I got lipstick on your face," she giggled whipping it off of his cheek carefully, "There, lipstick free again."

"Are you ready?" he asked hanging her the jacket that she'd left out.

"Yes," she answered slipping it on, "Can I ask you something?"

"Yes."

"What are we?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean are we just sleeping together or are we something more?"

"I want to take you out on a date, a proper one," he answered, "If that answers your question."

"Yes," she said.

"Yes what?"

"Yes I'll go out with you," Caroline whispered and this caused him to smile more happily than he could remember.

"I'm glad," he murmured before he cupped her face in his hands and kissed her.

"I got lipstick on you again," she whispered as their lips broke apart, "It's totally your colour though," she giggled and took a picture of him. It was the first picture she had of him and it would be a constant reminder of the carefree man she was dating.

They entered the hotel lobby to find Rebekah, Elijah and Kol waiting by the reception desk. As they approached them Rebekah grinned and Kol winked at Klaus.

"Good evening," Elijah said politely.

"Hi Elijah, Rebekah, Kol," Caroline said smiling.

"Well aren't you a pretty picture," Kol said eyeing Caroline up and down as she stood close to his brother.

"Thank you," Caroline replied nonplussed.

"Shall we go?" Klaus asked.

"Yes," Elijah answered leading the way out of the hotel, as they walked Caroline slipped her arm through Klaus' and he smiled down at her.

The club they went to was one Caroline hadn't been to before, it ha apparently just opened and the queue went right out of the doors and down the street. Elijah kept walking until they were at the front of the queue and spoke to the bouncers while people in the queue grumbled and looked at them.

Inside there was a balcony with tables and chairs where people sat for food while the floor they entered onto was a massive dance floor with a bar and a stage where the DJ was getting warmed up. It was fitted out in the top of range gear and was the most modern and immaculate club she'd ever seen.

"What do you think?" Kol asked her.

"It's amazing!" she replied honestly, "When did this place open?"

"Tonight," Kol answered grinning.

"Who are you people?" she muttered to herself.

"Who wants a drink?" Elijah asked them; everyone told him what they wanted and he left with Kol to get them.

"So, how was your day?" Klaus asked his sister.

"Really good," Rebekah answered smiling, "How was yours?"

"Alright," Klaus said.

"How was last night?" Rebekah asked knowingly.

"Better than alright," Klaus said rolling his eyes, "Can you girls keep nothing secret?"

"Nope," they replied in unison.

The party started when Kol went up to the DJ and instructed him on what to play, the club was starting to fill up and the vampires hit the dance floor; hard. They partied like they owned the place; which they probably did. Girls flirted with the three guys and guys flirted with the two girls, it was amusing to see the humans trying so hard to impress them.

"Just one dance," a girl begged Elijah, he looked quite uncomfortable with how close she was and looked at Caroline who had reappeared over her head.

"There you are!" cried Caroline catching on to what he meant, "Dance with me?"

"You did promise me one," Elijah said stepping around the glaring girl and taking Caroline's hand, "Thank you by the way."

"No problem," she answered laughing and pulling him into the middle of the dancers.

While Caroline partied with the originals in mystic falls Elena and Damon were planning an intervention with the help of Matt, Bonnie and Jeremy. It still wasn't clear to them why Caroline was doing what she was doing but they knew they were in danger as long as Caroline was with them. Damon being Damon suggested killing her but no-one else was overly keen on the idea, Bonnie suggested using Tyler but Matt pointed out that the hybrid had disappeared. By midnight they were no further forward and called it a night hoping that they'd find inspiration before it was too late.

"Dance with me," Kol said in Caroline's ear as she sipped her drink.

"Oh Kol," Caroline replied, "Are you sure your admirers could handle it?" she referred to the gaggle of girls who had been following him around all night.

"I don't care if they can't," he said simply.

"Just one," she said rolling her eyes.

Caroline followed him onto the dance floor as the DJ started to play a remix of Jennifer Lopez 'On The Floor.' Kol placed his hands on her hips as she placed hers on his chest, they were both laughing as they danced and joked.

"Do you know where you brother is?" Caroline asked him as the song finished.

"Klaus I assume," Kol said, "He was by the bar, look there he is," he pointed out his older brother who sipping a scotch and looking annoyed; the reason for this became apparent when they broke through the dancers, Klaus was surrounded by girls begging him to dance or by them a drink.

"You want a drink?" Kol asked her.

"I'll have a tequila please," Caroline told him as she waved at Klaus who looked at her and smiled, a few of the girls turned to see what he was smiling at and they looked very sour when they saw the beautiful Caroline.

"Excuse me," Caroline said calmly moving through the girls to get to Klaus, a few of them complained but she ignored them.

"Hi honey," she said loudly so the girls heard her.

"Are you jealous?" Klaus whispered as she put her arms around his neck where he sat on the bar stole.

"Should I be?" she asked leaning back to look at him.

"No," he answered kissing her.

"Caroline drink," Kol called sliding her drink along the bar; she caught it and drank the shot.

"Dance with me," she said to Klaus.

"I thought you'd never ask," he replied taking her hand and following her through his admirers and onto the floor.

As Caroline slipped the card into the door to unlock it she felt Klaus' lips on her neck, shivers ran along her spine and as she pushed the handle down she turned to face him. She slide her tongue into his mouth and pulled him closer by his shirt; they stumbled into her room not bothering with lights as she stripped his jacket off of him.

"I could get used to this," he mumbled against her lips as he unzipped her dress.

"You'd better," she replied undoing his shirt.

They fell asleep blissfully happy in each other's arms; her head tuckered under his chin and every worry evaporated from their sleeping bodies. The last thought that entered Caroline's mind was "surely I could never have dreamt of being this happy."


	15. Chapter 15

***Author's Note***

**Honestly you guys are going to be sick of me soon but here's chapter 15 anyway :) please keep reading, reviewing and following!**

**Chapter 15**

**For the second day in her life Caroline woke up in the arms of the original hybrid; again she smiled her secret smile. Rolling onto her stomach with her arms on his strong chest she admired his handsome features, sensing that he was being watched Klaus started in his sleep knocking Caroline off of him.**

"What?!" Klaus said looking around in mild panic.

"Urgh, morning to you too," Caroline said sarcastically rubbing her shoulder.

"Sorry," he mumbled sheepishly, "Did I hurt you?"

"No," she answered sitting up with the sheets around her. "How did you sleep?"

"Well," he replied leaning back on one of his elbows and faintly resembling a Greek God, "You?"

"Good," she said lying back down beside him.

"I'm glad," he murmured caressing her cheek, "You're going to need your energy to keep up with us originals."

"I think I can manage," she whispered running a finger down his smooth chest.

"We'll have to see," he purred before he kissed her.

"So what are you doing today?" she asked him as applied her make-up and he lounged on the bed in his pants.

"Dunno," he replied shrugging, "You?"

"I'm open for suggestions," she answered, "I need to head back to mystic falls soon."

"Why?"

"My mom."

"Want me to come?"

"Yes," she said honestly, "But what kind of reception will we receive? I'm worried what will happen to my mom if we arrive back an item."

"I can be very subtle when needs be," he said, "But it's a good point, and I can't have people thinking they can use you as my weakness."

"Are implying that I'm weak Mr Mikealson?"

"Not at all," he smirked, "Merely that a lot of people want me dead and they could use you to make it happen."

"I wouldn't let that happen," she said defiantly, "Promise me if anything like that ever happens you won't play their game. If I'm ever kidnapped because they want you don't come, stay safe and look after your family and my mom, promise me."

"I can't promise you that," he said standing up and crossing the room to her, "Because I will always come for you."

"Klaus..."

"I mean it, I've been running for hundreds of years with no-one but siblings. I don't want to lose you," he whispered his blue eyes blazing, "I won't let anyone hurt you, especially not because of me."

"Then promise me that you'll be careful," she murmured meeting his fiery gaze.

"I promise," he said earnestly, "Now you promise me that you'll never let yourself get hurt because of me."

"I can't guarantee that but I'll do my best," she said hugging him.

They left the hotel together and headed into the centre for breakfast and a browse around the place. Walking hand in hand they looked like any ordinary couple but inside they were both feeling different: Caroline felt more of something towards Klaus than she had for Damon or Matt or even Tyler, Klaus meant more to her than any previous boyfriend. Klaus had only had one experience of a relationship before and it hadn't ended well, Elijah said that Klaus had loved Tatia but what he felt for Caroline was so much stronger than any feeling he'd felt before, his feelings for her outdid his feelings of hurt, betrayal and anger. She squeezed his hand as they walked past a fountain where children were throwing coins and making wishes, she smiled at the sight and he handed her a coin.

"Make a wish," he whispered leading her over.

"I wish that everything would turn out okay in the end," she said in her mind as she threw the coin into the water, it landed with a soft plunk.

"Smile," Klaus said with his phone in his hand, Caroline smiled as she stood in front of the fountain and he took a picture.

"Come here," she beckoned to him taking out her own phone, "Smile." They looked at the photo of them both and it was perfect, they looked insanely happy and they smiled at each other; Caroline hit the 'set as background' button and grinned.

The morning was spent doing normal stuff like taking silly pictures, eating and after lunch they began heading to the park. It was a short walk through the city until they reached the tall black fence and saw the tree lined pathway, the pond and the swans.

"It's beautiful," Caroline breathed looking at it awestruck.

"It is," he agreed tugging her along softly, "Come on." They walked down the tree lined path towards the play park which thankfully was quiet.

Caroline headed straight to the swings and sat down on one, he smiled before joining her on the one beside her. They were quiet for a moment before Caroline giggled.

"What?" he enquired

"We are such children," she confessed smiling.

"You're only young once," he joked.

"A thousand and something is not young," she teased.

"But I don't look a day older than twenty," he said smiling.

"Well you do look good for your age," she admitted winking at him.

"Why thank you," klaus grinned and swung higher.

"I can go higher than you," she challenged.

"I doubt it."

"You're on." They both began to swing higher and higher until their feet were almost vertical to the ground.

"I so won," Caroline insisted as they got off of the swings five minutes later.

"In your dreams," Klaus muttered nudging her, she nudged him back and they started a nudging war which resulted in them both rolling down a hill in fits of laughter.

As they collapsed onto the bed at Caroline's room she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket, she looked at the caller ID and shushed Klaus by putting her hand over his mouth.

"Hi Rebekah," she said cheerfully, "What's up?"

"Hey, just wondering if you and Klaus, yes I know he's there," Rebekah said a smile in her voice.

"How'd you know?" she asked.

"Obvious," Rebekah said simply.

"Hi Sis," Klaus called grinning at Caroline.

"Anyway are you two planning on heading back to mystic falls because the three of us are planning to for the autumn if that's okay with you klaus?" she asked, Caroline had put her on speaker so that he could hear.

"Sounds good," he said, "I'm going to head back this week."

"Me too," Caroline said.

"Excellent," Rebekah declared, "Is it too much to throw a Christmas party?"

"We'll see," Klaus ruled as he rolled his eyes.

"Okay, well will we see you for dinner?" Rebekah asked hopefully.

"Yes, eight o'clock suit?" Caroline said poking Klaus as he opened his mouth to decline.

"Perfect see you then."

Rebekah hung up and klaus looked at Caroline, "How'd you know I was going to say no?"

"You had that 'I don't want to' look on your face," Caroline said simply.

"Right..."

"It's different from your 'I'm going to kill you and all your family' look which is different from your 'I'm going to be nice to get what I want' look," she explained.

"And you know all this?"

"I'm Caroline Forbes, I know everything," she smiled as she stood up and flicked her hair.

"Well that makes sense," Klaus joked.

"Can we go back to your place later?" she asked.

"Sure," he shrugged, "I need to head back there to change so shall I meet you back here at seven?"

"Perfect," she said as he stood up and grabbed his jacket.

"See you later," he murmured kissing her and heading out.

"I could definitely get used to this," Caroline muttered to herself before running a nice hot bath.


	16. Chapter 16

***Author's Note***

**Thanks again for all of the lovely reviews!**

**Chapter 16**

**The soft knock at the door signalled the start of the madness; dressed in a short black strapless number Caroline opened the door to see a leather jacket wearing Klaus. **

"Hi," she smiled kissing him, "You're looking hot."

"Why thank you," he smirked, "You look amazing," his eyes roved over her.

"Do you fancy getting a drink downstairs?" she asked grabbing a jacket and her purse.

"Sure," he was still looking at her.

"What?"

"I'm just admiring," he murmured taking her hand and stroking her fingers with his thumb.

The bar was quite busy but none of the other originals had arrived yet so they headed over to order drinks.

"Evening," the bartender said, "What can I get you guys?"

"A scotch and an electric lemonade," Klaus replied, "Do you want anything else?"

"No thanks," Caroline said brightly, "Are we clubbing tonight?"

"With Kol around? Probably," Klaus chuckled.

"Good," Caroline said leading the way to a table while Klaus carried their drinks.

"Here's to an unforgettable night," Klaus said raising his class.

"To an unforgettable night," Caroline repeated clinking her glass against his.

Elijah was wearing black pants with a white polo shirt, Kol was in jeans and a blue shirt while Rebekah was in a hot pink dress; they looked amazing and all three of them had perfect smiles on their handsome faces.

"Good evening," Kol purred as he laid a hand on Klaus' shoulder and eyed Caroline up and down.

"Kol," Klaus said warningly.

"Hi Rebekah, Elijah, Kol," Caroline said smiling at them in turn, "Do you guys want a drink?"

"Sure," Kol said, "I'll get them," he disappeared in the direction of the bar.

"How are you both?" Caroline asked them as they pulled over some chairs.

"Great thanks," Rebekah replied happily.

"Very well," Elijah answered, "And you?"

"Never better," Caroline admitted.

"Great," Klaus said smiling.

The restaurant was a five star, celebrity hang-out and getting a reservation was about as easy as getting Beliebers to abandon Justin aka impossible. Surprise surprise Elijah had got a reservation at the last moment because he was friendly with the owner.

"Who are you people?" Caroline muttered to herself as they pulled into the car park and she saw the sea of Ferraris, Bugattis and Lamborghinis.

"My lady," Klaus murmured holding out his hand to help her out of the Ferrari he owned.

"Thank you," she smiled taking it and kissing him on the cheek. The party of five walked elegantly into the porch of the restaurant where a butler took their jackets. Inside she had to stop her jaw dropping: everything screamed money. From the marble floor to the antique vases to the state of the art grand piano she couldn't believe such a place existed but then again she hadn't been hanging out with the originals long.

"Mr Mikealson! How lovely to see you!" exclaimed a man in a tuxedo who looked like the owner, he brushed past the people who were talking to him; they turned out to be a couple of big time producers in the States.

"How are you Leo?" Elijah asked shaking his hand and smiling.

"Very well thank you, yourself?" Leo replied beaming.

"Never better," Elijah said, "Please allow me to introduce you to my siblings."

"Of course!"

"This is Rebekah," he indicated his sister.

"Pleasure!" Leo kissed her hand.

"Kol," again the same thing happened, "And Niklaus."

"Please call me Klaus," Klaus muttered shaking his hand.

"And who might this be?" Leo asked eyeing Caroline up.

"This is Caroline Forbes," Elijah introduced.

"It's a pleasure," Leo said kissing her hand, "What is your connection to the Mikealson family?"

"I'm with Klaus," Caroline answered smiling up at her boyfriend.

"How wonderful," Leo exclaimed, "Let me show you to your table, Fiona take over the front please!"

As they sat down and ordered drinks a voice came on amplified by the microphone, "Tonight's live entertainment will be Florence and The Machine!"

Everyone applauded and Caroline was gobsmacked, "What kind of place is this?!" she whispered.

"The place to be," Kol whispered into her ear.

"I'm beginning to realise that..." she murmured back.

"Caroline, could you help me with something?" Rebekah asked standing up an folding her napkin.

"Of course," Caroline replied frowning slightly but following her. "What is it?"

"Klaus' birthday is coming up," Rebekah began as the bathroom door closed behind them, "I want throw him a party and I need your help."

"Team Barbie are on a mission then?" Caroline asked with a smile.

"Yes we are," Rebekah confirmed smiling at their nickname.

"When are you planning to throw it?"

"Two weeks," Rebekah said, "Saturday 22nd August."

"Okay," Caroline said thoughtfully, "How far have you got in the planning?"

"I haven't, I wanted to wait and do it with you," Rebekah informed her shyly.

"Aww!" Caroline hugged her, "Shall we discus it over coffee tomorrow?"

"Perfect!"

"What is taking them so long?" Kol demanded looking in the direction of the bathrooms.

"You know women," Klaus chuckled.

"What is it Kol?" Rebekah demanded as they rejoined them and saw him looking at them.

"Just trying to work out what you two were doing," Kol said, "Care to enlighten us?"

"No," Rebekah said simply, "Are we ready to order?"

Florence and The Machine began to perform and captivated the crowd within seconds; her voice sent shivers up and down Caroline's spine and she shivered.

"Have I ever mentioned how much I love them?" Caroline whispered in Klaus' ear.

"You have now," he whispered back, "I'll introduce you later."

"Seriously?!"

"Of course."

The food arrived and Caroline silently wondered how she would ever eat it all. It tasted incredible and the conversation was light as people ate and listened to the haunting voice of the phenomenal artist.

"Come on," Klaus murmured getting up, Caroline followed him as he walked over to Florence, "Good evening."

"Nik?" she asked in surprise, "How are you?"

"Never better, yourself?"

"Great thanks," she answered smiling, "Who's this?"

"Florence this is my girlfriend Caroline Forbes, Caroline you know who this is," he introduced them smiling.

"It's lovely to meet you," Caroline said smiling.

"The same to you," Florence replied returning her smile, "How did you and Nik meet?"

"Oh it's not a very romantic story but he saved my life and that's how we first got talking," Caroline answered smiling at him briefly.

"That's so sweet!"

"Florence we have to go," called her manager.

"Well it was lovely to meet you Caroline, take good care of him," Florence said smiling, "He's a good guy."

"He can be," Caroline replied squeezing his hand.

"Who's up for a club?" Kol asked as they headed outside.

"Not for me," Caroline said.

"Nor me," Klaus said.

"Not really in the mood," Rebekah said shrugging.

"Sorry brother," Elijah said.

"You guys are no fun," Kol muttered.

The Ferrari leather seats were cold against Caroline's legs as she slide into the slick car, "Can we go to the bay first?"

"I'd love to, shall we grab a blanket first?" Klaus said smiling across at her from the drivers side.

"Good idea," she agreed. Once they'd grabbed a blanket from his place they drove out of the city towards the bay.

"It's been so magical being here with you," Caroline whispered as they flew along the road.

"I feel the same," he murmured glancing at her, "You make me so happy."

"I feel the same," she said leaning over to place a kiss on his cheek.

They stopped at the bay shortly after and Caroline couldn't believe how beautiful it was; the moon was reflected in the ocean as perfectly as it was in the sky, the sand was silver in the light and the stars were shining brightly. Soundlessly Klaus retrieved the blanket, took her hand and began to walk down onto the sand. He lay the blanket down and sat down pulling her with him before wrapping an arm around her.

"You know what," Caroline murmured leaning her head against his shoulder.

"What?"

"I can't imagine life without you," she confessed, at his he smiled and kissed her on the top of the head

"I don't want to imagine life without you there," he whispered into her hair.

"It's just as well you won't lose me then," she vowed, "No matter what you'll have me."

"I promise you'll never lose me, it doesn't matter what happens or what we have to face; I'll always be here," he promised her.

"Do you know what scares me?" she whispered leaning away to look into his eyes.

"What?"

"I think I'm falling in love with you," she confessed looking at her hands that were placed on his chest.

"I know that I'm falling in love with you," he murmured stroking her hand and as she leaned towards him he felt the truth of what he'd said in his chest. The kiss they shared sealed the promise, trust and love between them.

"Let's go for a walk," Caroline whispered when they broke apart, taking off her shoes she got up and held out her hands to him.

The water was freezing against her toes and she gasped on first contact making Klaus laugh. They strolled along hand in hand in the shallows of the water until they reached the end of the bay where they stopped and looked out. She turned around to face him and smiled up into the face of the man she'd gone from hating to loving, from wanting him dead to being willing to die for him and from wishing he'd leave to praying he'd stay forever.


	17. Chapter 17

***Author's Note***

**Hey! Sorry it's been so long, my Internet has been down sorry! Here's the next chapter anyway, enjoy! :)**

**Chapter 17**

**Caroline traced unclear shapes on Klaus' bare chest as they lay covered by the sheets and bathing in pale golden sunlight. Their breathing was in sync and she felt safe in his strong arms, "I love you," she whispered resting her head against his chest. **

"I love you too," he whispered against her hair as he inhaled her sweet scent.

"It's almost the full moon..." as she said it she trembled all over and he rubbed her arm.

"I know," he murmured, "I'm heading back to mystic falls tomorrow, will you come with me?"

"Always."

Klaus smiled to himself, "I'm going for a swim, care to join me?"

"Hmm let me think..." he chuckled and raised an eyebrow at her, "Oh all right."

"Give me a piggy back?" she asked once they'd pulled on their swim things.

"Oh all right," he replied grinning and winking at her. Klaus carried her down the stairs to the pool and as they neared a sun lounger he threw their towels down before breaking into a run; Caroline just had time to shriek before they plunged into the water.

"Klaus!" she yelled rubbing her eyes and grinning.

"Yes?" he asked innocently.

"Urgh!" she pretended to be annoyed and it worked.

"Caroline..." he murmured apologetically and as he neared she dunked his head under the water and held it there for a few seconds before ducking under the surface of the water and kissing him.

"Now this I could get used to," he muttered kissing her again.

"Well that's a relief," Caroline whispered against his neck.

They spent all morning together before Rebekah called round and whisked Caroline away leaving a sulky Klaus behind to pack his stuff up.

"When are you two leaving?" Rebekah asked as they headed into town for lunch and to start talking about Klaus' birthday.

"Tomorrow," Caroline replied, "What about you?"

"In a few days," Rebekah said, "We're all heading back."

"I'm glad," Caroline said, "Now do you have any ideas for Klaus' birthday?"

"A couple," Rebekah began.

"Me too," Caroline added and they both smiled.

As the sun moved across the sky at double speed realisation began to dawn on Caroline. The truth of what was going to happen began to sink in. She knew what they would say, what they would assume and it scared her in a way but the fear didn't compare to the thrill she felt when their lips met. Klaus had a hold on her, yet it wasn't in the way that onlookers assumed; he hadn't compelled, bought or sired her. He simply made her fall in love with him.

The house in Chicargo was quiet when she returned and for a second she worried that he was gone until she heard the soft footsteps echoing down the corridors. Silently she moved towards the sound, as she rounded a corner she saw the man who made her heart race. He was dressed in jeans a black body hugging t-shirt and was carrying a notebook that held his drawings.

"Are you ready to go love?" he asked smiling and kissing her.

"Yes," she replied smiling, "Let's start the next chapter of our little adventure."

They walked out to his car, the back was full of bags and books that he was bringing home and the front was clear except for a blanket that was on the passenger seat.

"Incase you get cold," he murmured by way of explanation.

"Klaus..."

"Yes?"

"I do love you," she whispered hugging him tightly.

"I love you too," he said against her hair.

"Remember, no matter what happens I am yours and you are mine," she said fiercely looking into his eyes,

"Always."

They travelled through the night, the stars lite up the sky and the black grass rippled like an eternal ocean as the car sped towards mystic falls. Caroline's heart was racing but when her eyes found Klaus she knew that she was doing the right thing, she tried to calm down but the hostile faces of her friends kept swimming in her mind.

"Are you alright?" he asked softly stroking her arm.

"Yes," she lied.

"No you're not," he declared, "You're worried."

"Maybe a little."

"Don't be," he said, "I won't let anything happen to you."

"I know," she smiled, "I'm alright honestly."

Klaus drove on and as the dawn light broke through the soft white clouds the Ferrari drew level to the sign that signalled they were entering mystic falls. Caroline stirred in her sleep and reached for Klaus' arm and stroked it softly.

"Welcome home," Klaus whispered smiling at her.

"Welcome back," she murmured.

The car purred on and they passed the high school, then the grill and then Klaus killed the engine outside Caroline's house.

"Thank you," she began but he interrupted her with a kiss.

"Do you want me to call by later?" he asked looking into her blue eyes.

"Yes," Caroline said, "Or I'll come to you."

"Alright," he nodded before sighing.

"What is it?"

"My house is going to seem very empty without you," he admitted blushing slightly.

"I'll be over in a couple of hours," she assured him, "And your siblings are coming back soon."

"True," he grumbled, "I love you Caroline Forbes."

"And I love you Klaus Mikealson."

Caroline headed into her house as Klaus drove off, she felt slightly scared but this was replaced by joy as she saw her mom in the kitchen.

"This is going to be a bit weird for a while," she muttered to herself, "My mom is the sheriff and my boyfriend is a serial killer. Standard."


	18. Chapter 18

***Author's Note***

**Hey :) I'm so sorry it's been so long! Life takes over sometimes what with school and everything, I'll try and update more! Thanks everyone for reading :)**

**Chapter 18**

**Caroline walked slowly into the kitchen and saw her mom making coffee.**

"Hi mom," she greeted cheerfully.

"Hello Caroline," her mom replied looking faintly shocked, "Where have you been? Elena and Bonnie came back days ago!"

"I umm...wanted to stay on for a while," Caroline explained, "I was enjoying myself too much."

"A phone call would have been nice," Sheriff Forbes muttered reproachfully.

"I'm sorry," Caroline murmured.

"It's alright,"she sighed, "Well how was your trip?"

"It was incredible," Caroline gushed. The women were still talking about the joys of the big city an hour later when Sheriff Forbes was called to the station. Caroline had carefully skirted around the topic of her love life and her mom didn't push for the information.

Caroline collapsed into a deep bubble bath with her music blasting and a glass of blood beside her. Her worries seemed to dissolve in the hot water and when she emerged she felt much better. The clock read 5:04pm and Caroline realised she was famished.

Wearing jeans, heels and a cute shirt Caroline picked up her phone and dialled Klaus' number.

"Hello?" came his strong British accent after the phone had dialled a couple of times.

"Fancy going to the Grill?" she asked, her heart was pounding at the prospect of seeing Elena and Damon.

"Sure," there was a hint of a smile in his voice, "Rebekah and the others arrived about an hour ago, do you want them to come too?"

"Sounds good," she agreed, "See you in ten minutes?"

"See you there."

The Grill hadn't changed a bit. The place was busy with people drinking, playing darts and playing pool. As Caroline walked in she spotted Matt working behind the bar, Damon was playing pool with Tyler and Elena and Bonnie were having a drink. Her heart was caught between pounding and stopping. Taking a deep breath she walked towards the bar and smiled as the girls looked at her skeptically.

"Hi Matt," she greeted as he came over to take her order.

"Hi Car," he smiled, "What can I get you?"

"A shot of tequila please," she asked politely taking a seat on one of the high bar stools.

"Here you are," he placed the drink in front of her.

"Thanks," she toasted it to him and drank it easily in one.

The music was loud in the Grill but not overbearing and Caroline noticed that Bonnie and Elena were walking over to her.

"Hi Elena, Bonnie," Caroline greeted them casually.

"Hi Caroline," Elena said, "How are you?"

"I'm great thanks," Caroline answered honestly, "You?"

"Good thanks," Elena replied giving her a look that was examining her features.

"Are you meeting anyone?" Bonnie asked trying, and failing, to sound casual.

"Yes," Caroline said, non-plused by her question.

"Who?" Bonnie quizzed her. Just as she said this Elena nudged her as a group of startlingly beautiful people entered the room.

"Oh..." Elena said more to herself than anyone else.

"Catch up with you guys tomorrow?" Caroline asked.

"Yeah, sure," Elena said trying to smile, but her face was heavy with concern and disappointment.

Caroline slipped gracefully off the bar stool and in front of everyone went up to Klaus and kissed him softly on the cheek.

"Hello," she smiled up at him and he smiled back.

"Hi Caroline," Kol grinned at her.

"Hi Kol," she replied accepting his hug.

"Hi Elijah, Rebekah," she said hugging them in turn.

Beside her she heard Klaus chuckle, "What?"

"Look at Damon," he said simply, Caroline turned around to see Damon standing glaring at them and behind him Tyler was holding the now broken pool queue and he had turned an unhealthy shade of red.

"Don't laugh," Caroline muttered, part of her was crying at the look of hurt on Tyler's face but part of her was glad to have shown him that she was with Klaus now.

"Shall we get a table?" Elijah asked causing them all to return from thought.

"Yes," Rebekah agreed taking Kol's arm and dragging him away from drooling on Caroline.

"What can I get you?" Matt asked after they'd all surveyed the menu.

"A margaretta pizza please," Rebekah said, Caroline noticed that her cheeks had gone slightly red as Matt looked at her and flashed her a dazzling smile.

"Spagetti bolungase," Kol said.

"Casear salad please," Elijah closed the menu as he ordered.

"A hamburger please," Caroline smiled at him.

"Lasagne," Klaus stated handing Matt all of the menus. As he moved away he glanced back at Rebekah and she blushed crimson.

"You don't still have a thing for the human do you?" demanded Kol his voice heavy with sarcasm.

"No," snapped Rebekah.

Their meals arrived and they began to tuck in until Elijah got up and headed to the bar to order more drinks.

"Oh I'm sorry," he apologised as he accidentally walked into a woman.

"My fault, sorry," the woman began, "Elijah?"

"Elena," he looked faintly surprised because he thought he'd seen her lave about a half hour ago.

"How are you?" she asked looking at him intently.

"Very well thank you, yourself?"

"I'm okay thanks," she replied still looking confused.

"Is everything okay?" he asked sounding concerned.

"Yes..." she began, "I just...it doesn't matter, see you around Elijah," she rejoined Damon by the pool table as Damon glared at him.

"Fancy going out for a coffee tomorrow?" Caroline asked Rebekah and mouthed the words, "Party planning."

"It'd love to," Rebekah smiled and winked while Klaus wasn't looking.

The evening had gone better than Caroline had expected but as they left the Grill as a group they met Damon, Elena, Bonnie and Tyler at the door.

Damon saw Tyler look from Klaus to Caroline and then at their intertwined hands, "Tyler," Damon said warningly.

"Come on," Caroline tugged at Klaus' hand but he didn't move.

"Got a problem?" Klaus was looking at Tyler, a cruel smile playing on his lips.

"Yeah actually, I do," Tyler was shaking with anger.

"Klaus, Tyler don't," Caroline pleaded, she was standing between the two hybrids but they ignored her.

"Out with it then pup," Klaus smirked.

"First you sire me, then you steal my body then you steal my girl," Tyler spat each word at Klaus. The others stood around wondering what to do, but no-one moved.

"By siring you I gave you a way out of the full moon transformation, secondly I borrowed your body after you got me killed and thirdly I didn't steal your girl, she choose me," Klaus smiled as if he was enjoying tormenting Tyler, which he probably was.

"Caroline?" Tyler had turned to look at her, his eyes heavy with pleading and heartbreak.

"Don't Tyler," she whispered as a tear ran down her cheek,

then she turned and hurried out of the Grill. She heard a scuffle behind her before the door closed and it was quiet again.

"Caroline..." it was Rebekah.

"Yes?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yes," Caroline forced a smile, "That just caught me off guard."

"I know," Rebekah muttered, "You still care about him."

"Yes," Caroline admitted, "But I love Klaus."

"I know," Rebekah sighed.

"I just hate seeing Tyler so upset," Caroline said miserably.

"I know," Rebekah repeated, "Do you want me to get him for you?"

"No," Caroline insisted, "Could I stay at yours tonight? Mom's working late and I'll leave a note."

"Of course," Rebekah smiled, "Come on."

The Mikealson Mansion still made her breath catch in her throat, as Rebekah showed her to one of the spare rooms she began to calm down.

"Thank you so much Rebekah," Caroline said smiling at her.

"Any time," Rebekah replied, "It's what friends are for."

The two girls sat on Rebekah's bed in their pyjamas with a mug of hot chocolate each.

"So, you and Matt huh?" Caroline smiled.

"I really like him," Rebekah admitted blushing.

"He really likes you too," Caroline informed her.

"How do you know?"

"I've known Matt a long time, trust me he likes you," Caroline said grinning.

"I'm thinking of asking him to be my date for Klaus' party," Rebekah blushed.

"Great idea," Caroline agreed, "Was that the door closing?"

"Yes, the boys are back," Rebekah confirmed, "Do you want me to tell them you're here?"

"No," Caroline said, "I'll just head to bed if that's okay."

"Of course," Rebekah nodded.

"Night," Caroline said hugging her new best friend.

"See you in the morning," Rebekah said as Caroline headed back to her room.

Downstairs Klaus poured drinks for himself, Elijah and Kol. They hadn't gotten into a proper fight with Tyler and Damon but the former had punched Klaus in the face. Rebekah descended to find out what had happened.

"Tyler hit him," Kol stated by way of explanation as Rebekah looked at Klaus.

"Did he hit him back?" Rebekah asked.

"Amazingly, no," Kol replied.

"Have you seen Caroline?" Klaus asked suddenly, "She wasn't at her house and Tyler left in a bad temper and I'm getting worried."

Invisible to the others Caroline stood at the stairs and heard every word of what was said.

"I'm going to bed," Elijah announced getting up

"Night," the others murmured, Caroline hurried back into her room as Elijah began to head up the stairs.

"I'm gonna turn in too," Kol yawned as he glanced at the clock and saw it was just after midnight, "Where did the evening go," he muttered absentmindedly.

"See you in the morning Nik," Rebekah murmured as she followed Kol upstairs.

Klaus was pacing in front of the fire, he kept checking his phone and then taking a drink of scotch. After half an hour of this he headed upstairs to charge his phone. The original mansion consisted to four floors; a basement, ground floor where the kitchen was, the first floor where most of the bedrooms were and then the second floor which is where Klaus' room was.

As he walked in and switched the light on he saw a note lying on his bed, "I'm okay," it was written in Caroline's delicate writing. Klaus spun around expecting her to be standing there and he jumped when he heard a soft knock on the wooden door. He strode over and opened it to see Caroline standing there, her face was lined with tear tracks that sparkled in the pale moonlight that was streaming in from the window.

"Klaus-" she whispered before his lips cut her off. He pulled her to him roughly and she clung to him, he kissed her as if he would lose her at any moment.

"I thought-" he began looking at her.

"No," she answered his unspoken question, "No, I am not leaving you, nor am I having second thoughts." A smile crossed his face before their lips rejoined and they found the bed before they lost themselves to desire.


	19. Chapter 19

***Author's Note***

**hey guys :) I really enjoyed writing this chapter and I hope you all enjoy reading it :) please leave a review and I'll hopefully update again soon. Take care.**

**Chapter 19**

****"Where's my shirt?" Caroline asked as she and Klaus got dressed the next morning.

"Here," Klaus laughed picking it up from under the bed.

"How did it get there?" she asked sarcastically before laughing as she put it back on.

"Ready for breakfast?" Klaus said walking over to her and kissing her forehead.

"Yes," she smiled at his touch before taking his hand and heading downstairs.

Kol, Elijah and Rebekah were all seated around the dining table, each with a plate of a cooked breakfast. As Caroline and Klaus entered Kol wolf whistled, "Need some sustenance?"

"Shut up Kol," Caroline said, rolling her eyes and following Klaus into the kitchen. The others had been kin enough to leave enough food to feet an army and the couple filled their plates before rejoining the others.

As Caroline tucked into her breakfast her phone vibrated with a text, "Coffee at 11am, that suit? E x" Caroline typed back, "Perfect, C x"

Klaus was looking at her an eyebrow raised but she pretended not to notice as she turned to look at the mug of coffee before her.

"I'll meet you for lunch at 1pm?" Caroline asked Rebekah as she walked to the front door.

"Perfect," Rebekah agreed, "See you later."

Caroline showered, changed and headed out to meet Elena all the while her heart was racing.

"Hi," Elena greeted her as she sat down opposite her, Caroline noticed that Bonnie was not present.

"Hey, how are you?" Caroline asked with false ease.

"Good thanks, you?"

"Great thanks," their conversation was strained and the unfamiliar distance between them was blatant.

"What are you doing today?" Elena asked, she was trying to find some normality in their supernatural lives.

"Nothing really," Caroline lied, "I'm meeting Rebekah for lunch," at this she saw Elena wince as though she'd hit her, "You?"

"Going out with Damon tonight," Elena admitted as she took a sip of coffee.

"Are you two official?"

"No, not really," Elena stated.

"So are you dating?"

"I guess so..." Elena felt slightly uncomfortable because she knew that Caroline disapproved of Damon after everything he'd done to her.

"What about Stefan?" Caroline asked, she didn't mean to sound nosey but she was concerned.

"What about him?" Elena snapped.

"Never mind," Caroline sensed that she'd hit a nerve.

"So you and Klaus then?" Elena's anger and betrayal was heavy in her usually sweet voice.

"Yes," Caroline looked straight into her eyes.

"What about Tyler?"

"What about him?" Caroline repeated Elena's statement, "Don't judge me for my choices when you've made the same one."

"Small difference; Damon didn't try to kill me and create a race of hybrids," Elena declared.

"No, but he did almost kill me," Caroline replied levelly.

"Klaus is evil Caroline, he's just using you," Elena tried to reason with her.

"You would say that," Caroline spat.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You can't bare that fact that I have something that you don't," Caroline began, "I had Damon, you have Damon, I was running for Miss Mystic Falls then so were you."

"That's ridiculous," Elena declared.

"Is it?" Caroline questioned her, "Can't you just be happy for me?"

"I want to be Caroline, really I do. I just can't when you're with him," Elena sounded genuinely sad.

"Well I am," Caroline murmured, "I have to go."

Caroline's emotions were mixed up as she went up to her room. It was almost one o'clock and she quickly redid her makeup before she heard the car engine putting outside.

"Hey," Rebekah called as Caroline opened the car door, "I thought we could go to a cafe just outside town."

"Good idea, wouldn't want anyone hearing about klaus' birthday," Caroline agreed.

"I can't wait, but we've only got a week before his birthday," Rebekah said as she pulled out of Caroline's street.

"Team Barbie'll get it done," Caroline assured her smiling, "When are you going to ask Matt?"

"I don't know," Rebekah bit her lip, "Are you sure I should?"

"Yes, do it tomorrow," Caroline advised her, "He'll say yes."

Rebekah led the way into the cafe an smiled at Caroline's expression, "How do you know about all of these beautiful cafes?"

"I've spent a lot of time in the area before," Rebekah replied simply, "Any ideas about what theme should we go for?"

"Well we've done a ball recently, how about masquerade ball?" Caroline suggested, "Any suggestions?"

"Good idea, I thought maybe a 70's theme?"

"Yeah, or a black tie dress code?"

"That's a good idea too," Rebekah was deep in thought, "Which do you think Klaus would prefer?"

"Black tie," Caroline replied thoughtfully, "Now that I think about it, there was a masquerade ball not that long ago."

"Really?"

"Yeah, it was good fun," Caroline recalled.

"Black tie it is," Rebekah ruled.

They spent the rest of the afternoon sorting out the details and only stopped when Caroline's phone began ringing.

"Hello," she said happily as she saw the caller ID.

"Hi love," Klaus replied, "What are you doing?"

"Just having a coffee with Rebekah," she answered innocently.

"Will you be done soon?"

"Should be, why?"

"There's a gig on at the Grill, fancy coming?"

"Love to, what time does it start?"

"Seven, tell Rebekah the others are coming too," Klaus said.

"Okay, I'll see you there."

"Wanna go?" Caroline asked Rebekah.

"Sounds good," Rebekah said.

The Grill was dimly lit and a drum kit, several microphones and a keyboard were at the front of the Grill in a pool of light. People were seated at the various tables and the blue shirted waiters hurried with trays of towering plates, glasses and assorted snacks. Caroline walked in and looked around for Klaus but she couldn't see him. She walked deeper into the crowd and spotted Elijah at the bar, she made a beeline for him.

"Hi Elijah," she smiled as she joined him, "Can I have my usual please?" She asked the waiter as he moved forward.

"Hello Caroline, how are you?" Elijah asked politely giving her a rare smile.

"I'm very well thank you, yourself?" She replied, "Thanks," she said to the waiter.

"I'm equally well thank you," Elijah replied, "Cheers," he said clinking his glass against hers.

"Have you seen Klaus?" Caroline asked him as she took a sip.

"He was over there," Elijah gestured across the room, "But he doesn't appear to be there."

"Hmm, oh well I'm sure he'll turn up," Caroline shrugged.

As Caroline and Elijah chatted she noticed that Elena and Damon had walked in. Caroline saw Elijah glance at them and for a brief heartbeat she saw a frown grace his handsome face.

"Is everything okay?" Caroline asked him, still looking at his expression.

"Yes, of course," he began and at her persistent gaze he realised this was not enough of an answer, "I still cannot understand where Niklaus has gone."

"Probably to eat someone," Damon said sarcastically, they hadn't noticed him approach.

"Damon," Elijah said by way of greeting.

"Elijah, my favourite original," Damon replied although his expression did not match his sarcastic words.

"Elena," Elijah said more softly.

"Hello Elijah," Elena murmured looking up at him.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say it was a double date over here," Kol called sarcastically, a cruel twinkle in his eyes.

"Go away Kol," Elena muttered.

"What was that princess?" Kol asked innocently.

"Come on Damon," Elena insisted pulling him away.

"Gee I hate those guys," Damon snapped as they sat down.

"I don't understand Caroline," Elena sighed as her friend laughed at one of Kol's jokes.

"I wonder where her pet hybrid is," Damon muttered looking around, "he probably is eating someone."

"Damon!" Elena scolded him.

"What?" He said raising his hands in defence, "it's a highly probable explanation."

"Sorry I'm late," klaus murmured to Caroline as he eventually joined them.

"Where were you?" Caroline asked looking at him.

"Just here and there," he replied vaguely taking a drink.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means you don't need to know."

"Oh really?" Caroline raised an eyebrow at him.

"Yes."

"Okay then," she said, "I'll just assume the worst then."

"And what would that be?" He demanded.

"That you were a) eating someone b) plotting to do something evil or c) with some other woman," her tone was light and joking but there was a serious undertone.

"None of the above," klaus replied honestly, "don't you trust me?"

"Should I not?"

"If you really must know," he began, "I was looking at houses."

"Why?"

"No reason, just to pass the time," he said smoothly.

"Oh," she felt stupid and blushed, "sorry."

"For what?" He asked, "it's hot when you get jealous."

"Shut up," she said pushing him playfully.

The band started and Caroline leaned back against Klaus as he wrapped his arms around her. Caroline noticed that Rebekah was standing with Matt and she smiled to herself. The bar was how almost entirely dark except for the spotlight on the musicians.

"I was jealous you know," Caroline whispered to klaus in the darkness.

"I know," he murmured back, "you don't need to be. I wouldn't do that, not to you."

"Good," she replied, as the band began to play a slower song she turned around and wrapped her arms around klaus, tucking her head under his chin.

At their table Elena saw this, through the darkness she couldn't see who the couple were but she could sense their closeness. It made her sad and happy at the same time - sad because she didn't have that with Damon, not really because they weren't official. But happy because it showed her that people could be happy in this crazy little town.


	20. Chapter 20

***Author's Note***

**Hi everyone :) thanks a million for the reviews - I really appreciative it! This chapter was really fun to write and I kinda indulged my teenage fantasies ;) let me know what you think!**

**Chapter 20**

Caroline and Rebekah had spent the week leading up to Klaus' birthday planning. On the eve of his birthday Rebekah had given Caroline the mission of getting him out of town so that they could get the venue set up.

"I've got a surprise for you," Caroline whispered in Klaus' ear as he sat drawing on the sofa.

"I don't like surprises," he murmured back, his brow furrowed in concentration.

"You'll like this one," she purred, this got his attention.

"Oh?"

"I've packed your bag, come on," she said stroking the back of his neck.

"Aren't you organised," he grumbled getting up, "Are you going to give me a clue?"

"No," she said simply, "Come on."

Caroline put their bags in the boot of her car and while Klaus was grumbling about not having time to sort anything out she texted Rebekah, "mission complete, don't forget the invites! C x"

"So where are we going?" Klaus asked as soon as she'd gotten into the car.

"Have you ever heard of patience?"

"No."

"I didn't think so," she laughed and turned the radio on.

"How long will it take to get to this mystery place," klaus asked.

"An hour or so," Caroline replied, "Now stop asking questions," as he opened his mouth to object she kissed him, "Happy almost Birthday."

"How did you-"

"I'm Caroline Forbes, I know everything," she interrupted simply.

"You do amaze me Miss Forbes."

"It's a common side effect of being around me," she winked at him before starting the engine.

They arrived at the mystery place just as the sun was begging to set. The building before them was a large white Greek design and the steps before it where marble.

"Come on," she took his hand and led the way to the front door, she'd left the bags in the boot.

Inside the marble floor echoed as they walked. The staff were all dressed in red jackets and smiled at Caroline knowingly.

"What's going on?" Klaus asked suspiciously.

"Just wait," she assured him. When they reached the first floor Klaus discovered that they were at an art museum.

"Why-"

"Look," Caroline instructed him. Klaus let go of her hand as he walked towards the display that she was gesturing at.

"Is this-"

"Read it," she whispered.

"Save me a dance," he read smiling.

"The night I started to like you," she murmured placing a hand on his back, "Keep looking."

The display that she had led him to was called, "Thank you for your honesty." It was a collection of drawings that Klaus had done of the two of them, of the world as he'd seen it. It held a drawing that Caroline had done; it was of Klaus and how she saw him.

"I don't know what to say," he said softly turning to look at her.

"You don't have to say anything," she whispered, "I know."

From the museum they travelled to a hotel near a lake, Caroline had booked them a suit and smiled as he poured them champagne.

"How do you do it?" he asked, his head was resting on her lap as they sat on the sofa.

"Do what?" she inquired playing with a curl of his hair.

"Make things happen, like the artwork and this, without me knowing," he said looking up at her.

"I make the time I guess," she shrugged, "I care, so I find a way."

"Do you have anymore surprises?" He asked innocently, a cheeky grin working its way onto his handsome face.

"Maybe," she smiled, "Maybe not," he laughed, "Now come on or we'll never be ready for dinner."

Caroline smiled as Klaus took her hand before they headed to the elevator. He smelt of aftershave mixed with his own delicious scent and Caroline smiled inwardly. The restaurant was crowded and when they arrived, as usual, people turned to look at them. A waitress directed them to their table and poured them a glass of the finest wine.

"Can I get you anything else?" the waitress asked looking at Klaus.

"No," he murmur, he hadn't looked away from Caroline.

"Okay," the waitress said slightly sulkily.

"I told you that you don't need to be jealous," klaus chucked as Caroline raised an eyebrow after the waitress.

"I don't have any competition," she stated lightly.

"I know," he whispered.

The birds where singing loudly outside the window and Caroline stretched. Klaus grumbled in his sleep beside her and she smiled to herself. Quickly she took a picture of him because his face was so adorable when he slept. Sighing deeply she snuggled down next to him again and fell into a deep sleep.

In Mystic Falls Rebekah was running a military operation to get everything ready for that evening.

"Not there!" She shouted, "There!" The caterers had arrived and were busy in the kitchen, the decorators had finished the downstairs and were now working on the staircase and the band had unpacked and were rehearsing.

"Hi," Matt said coming up to her, "Anything I can do?"

"Hey Matt," Rebekah said blushing, "No, I think everything is under control but thanks."

"No problem," he smiled.

"Are you excited for tonight?"

"Yeah, should be a good night," he answered lightly.

"Are you bringing anyone?"

"No, are you?"

"Not yet..." Rebekah paused, "would you be my date?"

"I thought you'd never ask," he grinned, "I'd love to."

"Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday dear Klaus, Happy Birthday to you," Caroline sang as Klaus sat up in bed.

"Morning," he murmured rubbing his eyes.

"Did you sleep well?" she asked, kissing him good morning.

"Yes, did you?"

"Yes," she smiled and stroked his cheek.

"It should definitely be my birthday more often," he commented to himself as she kissed him again.

"Now for your birthday present," she smiled and handed him an envelope.

"What is it?" He asked shaking it slightly.

"You have to open it," she rolled her eyes as he opened it. Inside were two tickets to Paris, "I mean you don't have to take me or anything-"

"Thank you love," he murmured.

"So I you're taking me right?"

"Well I don't know, I have to weigh up my options," he replied chuckling at the look on her face.

They spent the morning walking around the lake, having coffee and lying around in the suite. At four o'clock Caroline said it was time for his next surprise.

"What else can you have done without me knowing?" he exclaimed as he put the bags in her car.

"You'd be amazed," she told him, "We have to make a quick stop on the way back but you have to promise me something first."

"What?"

"No questions and co-operate," Caroline looked at him intently.

"Okay."

They drove for about half an hour before Caroline stopped the car in a small village. It was beautiful with cobbled, tree lined streets, delicate shops with bells that tinkled as you opened them and it felt like a fairy tale village.

"Where are we?" Klaus asked looking around, "I don't recognise it."

"This is Rivervalley Village," Caroline explained, "It's been here for years but hasn't changed at all."

"Why are we here?" he said suspiciously.

"Come on," she ignored his question and slipped her hand into his before heading off down the street. They walked quietly and passed several couples who all smiled at them.

It felt nice to be viewed positively by other people and not to be judged like they were in Mystic Falls.

"Welcome!" Exclaimed a sweet, little old lady as they entered a dress shop and the bell tinkled behind them, "How can I help you?"

"Hello," Caroline smiled at her, "We're looking for a tuxedo," she explained and as Klaus opened his mouth to ask a questions she reminded him, "No questions."

"For the young man here?" The lady asked, indicating Klaus.

"Yes," Caroline said, she felt like laughing because Klaus was far from young and because it was the first time that anyone had treated them normally in a very long time.

"Thomas!" The woman called over her shoulder and after a brief rummaging sound a young man appeared.

"Yes mother?" The man, Thomas, said.

"Please measure this gentleman for a tuxedo," the lady said, smiling at klaus.

"Right this way sir," Thomas ushered him into a fitting room, before he was hurried away Klaus raised an eyebrow at Caroline.

"How can I help you Mam?" the lady asked smiling.

"I'm looking for a dress," Caroline stated.

"May I inquire the occasion?"

"It's for my boyfriend's birthday," Caroline replied quietly, "We're having a black tie party."

"How lovely!" The lady smiled, "What style were you thinking of?"

"I'm not entirely sure," Caroline admitted.

"Okay," the lady replied, "Lets have a look."

The pair of them looked at dresses for about half an hour while Klaus was getting measured for his tuxedo. Caroline had narrowed it down to two and tried them both on, she sent a picture of each to Rebekah for her opinion. The first dress was deep purple and had not sleeves, it hugged her athletic figure beautifully but Caroline wasn't a hundred per cent sure about the colour. The second one was deep blue with delicate straps and a body hugging shape, Rebekah agreed that this was the one.

"Oh my gosh!" Caroline exclaimed when Klaus emerged in his new tuxedo, "You look amazing!"

"You like it?" he asked, smiling ruefully.

"Uh huh!"

"It would be nice if you told me what it was for," he said slyly.

"Nice try," she said smiling at him.

"We'll take it," he said to the lady, "I see you've already bought something?"

"Yes," she replied simply, "Thank you," she motioned to the lady and her son.

"It was a pleasure Mam, Sir," they replied smiling, "Do come back," the lady said as they left the shop.

"This place is so beautiful," Caroline murmured as they strolled back along the streets.

"I like it," Klaus expressed, putting an arm around Caroline and kissing the top of her head. It was a truly picturesque scene; the two beautiful young lovers, strolling down the leaf littered cobble streets in the late summer chill.

In Mystic Falls Elena was sitting on her bed talking to Matt, Bonnie and Damon. They were discussing the party that night, they'd all agreed that they would go to keep an eye on things.

"Matt you've been very quiet, is everything okay?" Elena asked him, her voice concerned.

"Yeah," he replied shaking his head slightly, "I just don't get why you guys can't just accept it a party for Klaus' birthday."

"It's never that simple," Damon stated.

"Rebekah said-"

"When were you talking to her?" Damon interrupted.

"This morning," Matt replied non-plused, "I went over to help her set up."

"Why?" Damon asked incredulously.

"It was a nice thing to do," Matt frowned slightly.

"You don't have feelings for her do you?" Damon sneered.

"So what if I do like her?" he replied, "I have to go," he muttered getting up.

"Matt-" Bonnie began.

"I'll see you guys there," Matt interrupted, "Oh and Damon."

"Uh huh," Damon replied lazily.

"Rebekah's my date for tonight," he stated before he shut the door.

"I worry about him," Elena said softly, "he's been though so much."

"I still don't think tonight is a good idea," Bonnie expressed, her far lined with worry.

"Neither do I," Elena agreed, "but we need to go to make sure nothing does happen."

The sun had disappeared as Matt knocked on the door at the Mikealson Mansion, "coming!" came Rebekah's voice.

"You look-" Matt bean as she opened the door, "Wow."

"Thank you," Rebekah blushed, "So do you," she smile taking in his appearance.

"What time will Klaus and Caroline be arriving?" Matt asked her, from the purple in mystic Falls Matt was the one who had accepted them as a couple the best.

"In about twenty minutes," Rebekah said, "He's at Caroline's getting ready now, she told him they were going to a fancy restaurant and then to the theatre."

"Did he believe her?"

"Not really," Rebekah laughed.

"Well everything looks incredible," Matt stated looking around.

The guests all arrived in time; the men in suits and the women in beautiful dresses. Matt saw Elena on Damon's arm and Bonnie on Jeremy's as they entered together, he smiled at them from where he stood with Rebekah on his arm.

"Why are we going this way?" Klaus asked her suspiciously as they turned into his street.

"You need a change of clothes, I thought we could pick them up now," Caroline explained.

From the outside nothing looked different about the Mansion. As Klaus led the way up to the door and opened it a roar of noise met them.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY KLAUS!" the guests shouted, Klaus looked utterly taken aback.

"Did you-" he asked Caroline who stood beside him.

"With Rebekah," she explained.

"Without me knowing?"

"Where you surprised?" She asked and the look on his face confirmed it, "then yes, without you knowing."

"Thank you," he whispered to her.

"Happy birthday klaus," she whispered back before he was pulled into the mass of people.

"I think he's happy," Caroline said to herself as she watched him laughing as he hugged his sister.

"Well done," Matt murmured to her, "He didn't suspect a thing."

"I'm glad he's enjoying himself," Caroline replied, "So you and Rebekah?

"Yeah," he blushed, "I'm going to ask her out to dinner."

"Good idea," Caroline said smiling.

The band started to play and the guests moved into the ballroom to dance and listen. Caroline walked in after the other guests to see Elena and Damon standing watching Klaus.

"Hi," she said causally walking over to them.

"Hello Caroline," Elena said, "You did a great job."

"Thank you," Caroline smiled, "Have a good night!"

"Try to," Damon said sarcastically.

Couples where dancing and Caroline looked for Elijah or Kol because she knew that Klaus would be busy talking to people.

"Well Caroline," Kol said as she walked over to him, "Want to dance?"

"Hi Kol," she replied cheerfully, "Okay."

The previous song was just coming to an end and Kol offered her his hand. It felt cool against her own and she walked onto the dance floor with him.

"I love this song," she commented as the band started to play a cover of "Diamonds by Rihanna."

Klaus was talking to a group of people by the bar and glanced at the dance floor to see who was dancing. He didn't see Kol and Caroline but he saw Rebekah and Matt.

"Well are you having a good birthday?" asked a woman who was in Caroline's year at high school.

"Yes, thank you," he replied.

"What have you done?" the woman persisted, eager to have his attention.

"I went away," he said simply.

"Oh where?"

"A small town about an hour from here."

"Who with?"

"Caroline," he replied, his tone was bored, "Have you seen her by the way?"

"No," the woman said almost sulkily at his obvious lack of interest, "oh is that her there?"

"Where?" Klaus said looking where the woman indicated.

"Dancing with Kol," the woman said.

"Oh yes," klaus turned his attention back from them and focused on the woman, "So are you having a good time?"

"So far," she replied flirtily just as the song finished and Kol led Caroline towards Elijah who was standing near to Klaus' group.

"You're not a bad dancer," Kol stated.

"Gee thanks," Caroline replied, rolling her eyes. As they walked towards Elijah Caroline spotted Klaus, "I'll be over in a moment."

"Hi Caroline," said the woman who had been trying to persuade Klaus to dance.

"Hello," Caroline replied cheerfully, "Would you like to dance?"

"Love to," Klaus replied, totally ignoring the woman, "Nice to meet you," he said before taking Caroline's hand.

"Could she be more obvious?" Caroline asked, and Klaus just laughed as they started to dance.

"Thank you for all of this," he said softly in her ear.

"Are you enjoying yourself?"

"I am now," he replied. Elena was standing talking to Bonnie while the boys were getting them drinks.

"Look," Elena said to Bonnie, motioning at Klaus and Caroline. As they watched the couple the memory of the couple at the Grill came back to her. While they watched them Caroline smiled up at Klaus, her face shining with content and Klaus smiled back. It was the first time Elena or Bonnie had seen him smile about anything that wasn't evil.

"Do you think he could change?" Bonnie asked Elena as they continued to watch them.

"Damon could," Elena said, "But it's Klaus."

"He doesn't look evil though," Bonnie commented, "Not now."

Elijah moved through the crowds as he spotted Elena, "Good evening," he said as he joined the two girls.

"Elijah," Elena replied smiling, "How are you?"

"Very well thank you, yourself?"

"Well thank you, are you enjoying your evening?"

"Very much so," Elijah replied politely, "Are you?"

"Yes," Elena said.

"Can I have the next dance?"

"Yes," Elena replied smiling.

As the music stopped Elijah offered her his hand, which she accepted gently. They walked gracefully onto the dance floor and the music began in a gentle rhythm. Klaus and Caroline had remained on the dance floor and Rebekah had brought her camera and was taking pictures left right and centre.

"Where's Elena?" Damon demanded as he and Jeremy returned with the drinks.

"Dancing," Bonnie replied simply, gesturing at the dance floor, "Thanks Jeremy."

"With Elijah?!" Damon demanded.

"Uh huh," Bonnie said, it was clear that she was not listening as she looked up at Jeremy.

"How are you finding your new life?" Elijah asked her as they danced.

"It's not easy," Elena admitted, "It's hard being around so many humans at once."

"It'll get easier," he reassured her, "Where is Stefan?"

"He left," Elena stated sadly.

"I'm sorry," Elijah murmured.

"He couldn't handle the fact that it was Damon's blood that turned me," Elena admitted, "And h-h-he couldn't handle me choosing Damon."

"I see," Elijah muttered, "I'm sorry if you're unhappy."

"Can everyone make their way to the ballroom pleases," a voice said over the loudspeaker.

A few minutes after the last guests had appeared in the ballroom Rebekah spoke into the microphone.

"As you all know, we're here tonight to celebrate Nik's birthday," she began indicating Klaus, "I just want to say that tonight wouldn't have been possible without the help of the caterers," there was a round of applause, "the band," another applause, "and I want to especially thank Caroline for the party planning, the theme, and most importantly for making sure that Nik had no idea!" There was a very loud applause and Caroline smiled as Klaus looked at her proudly, "Now Nik if you could come here please!"

"Oh dear," he muttered to Caroline.

"Go on," she gave him a little push.

"Nik," Rebekah said, "Happy Birthday."

"Thank you Sister," he replied, accepting her hug.

"Now I think it's time for your speak," Rebekah said, handing him the microphone and hopping down from the stage before he could complain.

"Well good evening," he began, "I hope you're all having a good night," there was a chorus of agreement, "I just want to thank everyone for being here, I want to say a special thank you to Caroline and Rebekah for organising tonight," there was a loud round of applause, "I still don't know how they managed to do it without me knowing," there was a chorus of laughter, "have a great night."

"So you still think there's an ulterior motive behind tonight?" Matt asked Elena as the crowd dispersed once more.

"I don't know what to think anymore," Elena admitted softly.

"Are you okay?" Matt asked, a look of concern on his face.

"Oh fine," Elena lied, "Just tired."

"Okay," Matt said still frowning slightly, "I'll catch up with you later," he assured her before rejoining Rebekah.

"Smile!" Caroline insisted as she took the camera off of Rebekah and took a picture of Matt and her, "Beautiful!"

"I want one of you and Nik," Rebekah stated as Caroline handed her the camera, "Smile!"

"I can't see," grumbled Klaus blinking.

"Oh that's a really nice picture," Rebekah said looking at the one of her and Matt, "And the one of you two is so cute!"

"Did she just put me and cute in the same sentence?" Klaus said to Matt.

"I think she did," Matt laughed.

The guests left the Mansion just after one o'clock and the band went with them. Matt remained behind because he was deep in conversation with Elijah and Klaus.

"I think they like him," Rebekah whispered to Caroline.

"They do," Caroline confirmed smiling.

"It was a pleasure to meet you properly," Elijah said shaking Matt's hand, "Goodnight all."

"Night," they all replied; only Caroline, Klaus, Rebekah and Matt remained up now as Kol had collapsed into bed a short time ago because he was drunk.

"Thank you for inviting me," Matt said as he moved toward the front door.

"I hope you have enjoyed your evening," klaus said.

"I have thank you," Matt confirmed, "Thank you for your hospitality, goodnight."

"I'll walk you out," Rebekah said as Matt smiled at klaus and Caroline.

"Goodnight," Caroline said, "We'll see you in the morning Rebekah," Caroline took klaus' hand and led him upstairs.

Rebekah and Matt both stopped outside on the porch, "I'll see you later?" Rebekah asked.

"Of course," Matt assured her, " Rebekah, could I take you out for dinner?"

"I'd like that very much," Rebekah said grinning.

"Good," he smiled, "Thank you for inviting me."

"I had a great night," she said softly,

"Me too," he replied before he kissed her gently, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," she murmured smiling and blushing. Rebekah watched him go, smiling like a teenager after their first kiss.

Despite what Damon had thought, it was an innocent night. A night that had started and ended well. Caroline smiled happily at Klaus as they fell asleep in the pale moonlight of the half moon.


End file.
